Alice And Wizard
by Arianna Marilyn
Summary: Mikan Sakura made a mistake that day that caused her to be sent to the past. It was one thing being found by a wizard, it was another thing being found by the Dark Lord. How is she going to go back? Can she go back? NeutralHarry! GakuenAlice xcrossx HP
1. Disastrous Meeting

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! I will be making this into two version. One will be put in the crossover section **(Gakuen Alice/Harry Potter) **and the other will be put into normal one which is **Harry Potter.** I will be doing this to see which section gets more buzz. I know I'm weird and crazy to be doing this but I don't care. By the way, I didn't do any grammar check so...yeah...

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and Harry Potter. Capiche?_**

* * *

"You guys! Give me back that stone!"

Mikan ran around the apple tree chasing two boys who were holding captive her precious alice stone. The boys kept running around the giant tree while taunting and telling her things she didn't want to hear, didn't want to know but she ignored it. She focused all her energy on getting back the green stone. "You guys! This is not a joke! Don't play with that stone!"

One of the boys threw the stone and the other caught it midair. Mikan glared at the holder of the stone. She's seriously pissed at the boys right now. Just ten minutes ago, she had been sitting under the tree and had taken out a green stone from her pocket. She just sat there, staring at it and doing absolutely nothing when the two boys suddenly came out of nowhere and took captive of her stone right from her palm. She was so shocked by the gesture that she was still in shocked until one of the boys called out her name. Then she had to run around the tree while the boys passed the stone to each other and had her acting like a distraught chicken. So yeah, she was seriously pissed.

"Haru, give it back to me right now or I will hurt you. Do you understand that?" Her voice was flat and cold. He may be her senior but time for politeness was over.

Haru the blond, gave a distinctive snort. "You're such a loser, Sakura. Everyday sitting under the tree looking at this stone. No wonder you're such a loner."

Mikan said nothing but her eyes gave the impression that if look could kill, they would be six feet underground.

Haru caught her eyes and smirked. "Don't look so angry, Sakura. I only want to look at it. That's all." It was clear Mikan didn't believe or care about that. He decided to ignore her and stared at the stone for a moment which made noticed a detail on the stone. "Oh my Sakura, is that two dots I see? Which means...this is _dangerous_ alice you're holding."

Mikan was taken aback by it and the blond didn't missed that. "Sakura, you know you're not supposed to hold an alice stone, much less a _dangerous_ stone without the permission of the Elementary School Principal." And then he grin sadistically."Wonder what I'll get if I report this to the Principal. I'm sure your punishment this time won't be so lenient."

Mikan's eyes windened momentarily while her entire head were filled with the possibilities. What if the Principal finds out she has this alice stone? Catastrophe wouldn't even be enough of a word. If he finds out, he'll quickly suspect if there are other stones she's carrying and that would lead to a very bad outcome. Not letting him know about her stones would be the least of her worries. The alice stone the boys were holding were no ordinary alice and she couldn't even bare thinking what the the Principal would do if he got hold of the other stones. No, she couldn't let him have it. Her parents had entrusted her with this and she would not fail them. Even if it meant risking exposure.

Haru and his friend watched the brunette in front of him taking a deep breath. He took it as a sign of her trying to calm down from the rage he knew she was having but he was dead wrong. The air around them had gone entirely cold and quiet. The boy standing beside Haru snapped his head around them. The once subtle wind was getting stronger and was starting to get scary. "Haru, dude let's give her back the stone. This is not good, man."

Haru snapped at the boy. "Shut up, Shika. This is our chance to get the Principal's attention! If we give this to him, he's going to reward us."

Shika thought about it but before he could completely make up his mind on what to do, the wind suddenly threw him and Haru to the apple tree. Both backs hit the tree trunk. The green stone fell from the blond's hand . Beside him lay Shika completely dead to the world. He slowly shook the boy's body. "Shika, wake up! Wake up!"

"Don't bother."

A shadow was cast over him. Instantly, his hand stopped shaking the boy awake. He immediately cowered. He didn't dare raising his head to look at the figure who was clearly standing in front of them. This is definitely not had heard about Sakura's power that was said can destroy the entire school when wanted and sometime, her temper that rivaled the worst bully in the school but had shook it away as a mere rumor. It wasn't possible for a girl who prefers loneliness instead of contact with the outside world to have such powers right?

Oh how wrong he was.

"..Stone. Now." She laid out her hands to him. He quickly grabbed it from the ground and gave it to her, careful not to make physical contact. The wind suddenly stopped swishing so much and was back to it's sleeping state. Haru widened his eyes in wonder and slowly raised his head to look at the girl in front of him.

She was staring at the stone with a thoughtful look in her eyes before speaking softly, "Scram." The blond wasn't having any seconds thoughts about the order and quickly ran for the hills while leaving his fainted friend behind. Mikan didn't notice there was an unconscious boy on her feet and simply stared at the stone. For a moment, nothing moved around her. Finally, she was about to put the stone back inside her pocket with the rest of her secret stash of alice stone when all of a sudden, the stone shone light. She didn't even have time to say 'Darn' when she disappeared leaving the scene nothing but a boy.

* * *

Voldemort bristled through the hall of his mansion. Anyone who passed him on that day would either be unlucky enough to die or lucky enough to tell the story of him being as angry as no one had ever seen. While his face showed nothing, his eyes were clearly needing some murder on his hands to be able to feel calm enough again.

The day had been, least to say, awful. He just been informed in the Death Eater meeting that an unauthorized raid had been done. He had been so angry by that fact he Curioed the ones who had done it to near insanity. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to torture the _idiots_ to insanity but that would meant less servants on his hands and that wouldn't do so early in the war. No, he needed mentally stable servants for now but no harm in giving out punishment, right? He needed them to realize that doing such things could bring more bad outcome than good and in a war this scale, he couldn't afford to lose.

Even so, he was still mad. Seething, even.

Thus seeing a girl laying down on the floor of his room was quite shocking for him. His first thought was how did she get pass the wards of his house, let alone his room. However, seeing that the girl was positively dead to the world, he had her carried to his bed by one of the house elves -magic or not he would not risk touching her- and decided to shower. Some bloods from the torture meeting had managed to stick itself onto his robes and he felt disgusted by it. He wasted no time burning the clothes and taking a shower after that. When he was done, he dressed himself in a simple, tunic robe and got out of the shower -his shower was big enough for a wardrobe to fit into- and noticed the girl was still not awake. This was as good as any time to examined the girl.

She was wearing a some sort of clothes that was totally unfamiliar to him, almost like a uniform but not like those he had seen in his life. She was a brunette and had a butterfly piercing on her right ear. She looked like a foreigner, most probably an Asian. She was wearing a black cardigan with blue trimmings, a blue mini skirt, a blue ribbon and a knee-length boots. Judging from the clothes, he deduced she was a muggle as wizards never wear those kinds of uniforms which lead to him thinking how could a muggle slip through his wards. He knew for a fact his wards were one of the best rivaling Albus Dumbledore but a mere muggle getting through his wards? It was absurd but thinking again, maybe it wasn't absurd. The girl could be a witch pretending to be a muggle but he couldn't detect any magic in her. He detected a sort of foreign power in her, almost identical to magic but at the same time it wasn't.

That left him wondering again just who is the girl.

* * *

Mikan was surprised to find herself waking up on a bed.

A gigantic bed.

A bed that she suspects could fit five to seven people. It was _that_ big.

When she woke up, she was in a daze. Her brain took about ten minutes to fully reboot. When it did, she slowly got up and sat her back against the head board which caused the sheets to pool at her waist. She looked down and saw herself in a white, silk robe. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She was about to get up from the bed when her head was attacked with immense pain and flashes of picture. Memories.

_"Haru, give it back to me right now."_

_"No wonder you're such a loner."_

_"Scram."_

Her eyes quickly widened as reality dawned onto her. The green stone the boys had stolen from her had been the time teleport alice. Naturally, it can make the bearer travel through time but it had to be absorbed first. How had the alice stone been activated when all she did was touch it for a while? Had the stone sensed her alice while the boy was holding it and reacted to it? It was possible and was a pretty good theory. Correction; the only theory. However, with that question solved, more question popped out in her head.

Where is she?

What time is she in?

How is she going to get back?

More importantly, where are the stones?

Something snapped inside of her. Mikan quickly look around her, checking for any signs of the stones. With a swift haste, she swing her legs across the bed, threw the sheets to a side, finally getting up from the bed and started running around the room, praying that the stones is in the room. She had the lamps lifted, the sheet turned and even the pillows destroyed in her search for the stones. When she was sure the stones were not around, she banged the nearest wall with her head, trying to convince herself that it wasn't happening and this was all just a dream.

So deep in thoughts, she didn't noticed a man creeping behind her and finally tapping her shoulder.

She jumped from the touched and literally swirled her body facing the owner of the hand. That gesture made her realized whoever it was, was so close to her, too close in fact till her nose touched a flat chest at one point that lead her to doing a summersault and landing a few feet from the body. When she was back on her feet, as if on instinct, she examined the man carefully. He had a brown hair, nearly the same color as her which was somewhere between dark and light chocolate, a pair of red eyes and was wearing a black robe. All in all, a weird guy. She raised her eyebrow.

What year exactly is she in?

Voldemort stared at the brunette in wonder.

Up until ten minutes ago, he had been in his office, storming up plans as usual when all of a sudden, one of the house elves notified him of the mystery girl's awakening. He immediately left his work and walk very fast to his room only to find it turned upside down. Then, he noticed the bed was empty and a girl wearing a white robe was banging her head to the wall. He tilted his head to a side and raised an eyebrow. Slowly, he crept onto the girl and tapped her shoulder. He anticipated the girl would jump from his touch and was ready to back away real fast but apparently, she was faster. Her nose and his chest touched. Before he could react, the girl did a summersault and landed a few feet in front of him. He could only blink then. That was until the girl spoke.

"Who are you?"

His brain was instantly gearing again and his face was put back to its flat-yet-cold look. "You do not know me?" He spoke with deliberate tone. He was mildly surprised the girl spoke english but didn't comment on it. How can this girl not know him? If she were a witch, she would have instantly recognized him. Then that must mean she's a muggle. "What is your name?"

The girl threw him a suspicious look. "Won't tell till you tell me who you are."

Voldemort resisted cursing the girl. An insane girl will not be helpful on getting answers from. "My name is Voldemort. Now tell me your name."

The girl didn't answer his question. At the back of her head, the name ringed but she ignored it. Instead, she snorted. "I don't believe you. Tell me the truth or you will be hurt."

The not-so-well-hidden threat made him ticked a bit but at the same time, interested. "And why do you not believe me?"

She looked at him like it was obvious. "Because it's impossible for you to have a name like that. Trust me, I can tell and right now, I can tell either it's your nickname which is highly unlikely or you are lying to me. Personally, I think you're lying. So i'll ask again; what's your name?"

Voldemort had the urged to laugh at the girl's logic but otherwise, concurred. "My name is Tom Riddle." It was clear that he dislike the name if the frown was anything to go by but the girl didn't bother noticing.

"There. Was that so hard? My name is Mikan Sakura. Now, quick question, what year is this?"

"1979."u7

At that moment, Mikan wanted to banged her abused head to the wall again. 1979! She was that far back? She expected 2001 or the very least, 1995 but 1979! That's almost three decades from her current time. Or was it past time? Oh, never mind! At least she wasn't in a dinosaur time. That would have been a worst-er choice. But then, it got her thinking. If this was 1979, though so long ago in the past, she doesn't remember from her history class that people wear robes. Was he lying?

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why do you assume everything is a lie?"

"Because I don't remember people from this time wear robes."

That officially made Tom suspicious. She probably hadn't noticed but she jut basically told him she was from some other time. Most likely from the future. Though that would explain how the girl passed through the ward since time travel magic is able to pass through basically anything. Though, her coming here at the place was the real mystery. An odd one too. Had the girl stumbled upon a Time Turner? That made sense but The Ministry keeps a tight hold to these kind of things. He can't imagine a Time Turner just laying somewhere for people to find. A Time Turner is quite rare and the chances of people leaving it is very low. So then, how did she got here?

"Did you stumble through a sand glass before you came here?"

"No. Should I?"

Okay, now it's just getting creepy, even for him. "If you had not taken a Time Turner, then how do you explain being able to get through my wards?"

Mikan looked as if she hadn't heard his question. Her eyes were grinning and her face broke into a smile. "Wards? Does that mean you're an Alice too?"

Too? "Alice? I am not familiar with the term unless you are talking about the story."

Mikan was taken aback. This guy doesn't know anything about Alice yet still talks about wards? She remembered her History teacher told her Alice Academy was founded on 1950 by some dead guy named Karuizawa. Around this time, Alices are gathered with a force so hard, nobody could escape so how was it this guy doesn't know about Alice? Unless...

"Don't tell me you're a wizard. Please don't tell me you're a wizard." She slammed her hands to her face. Just her luck, meeting a wizard and a powerful one too, she can feel it. Oh great. What had she done to deserve this? Was fate playing a game? She pulled her hands from a face for a second to glare at the ceiling, imagining God was looking. Suddenly, everything seemed clear.

1970.

Robes.

Voldemort.

Tom Riddle.

Wizard.

Harry Potter.

_Oh great! Do not tell me I just got sent to the FREAKING DARK WIZARD'S AGES! _

While Mikan suffered an internal battle in her head, Tom was watching all this in fascination. Apparently, reality had dawned onto the girl. So the girl does know he was a wizard and judging by her stricken face, who he was as well. Good, so he doesn't have to waste time killing or telling her the truth. "So you know about me but you are not a witch. What are you? A Veela? An Elf?"

Mikan was momentarily took out from her thought as stare at Tom like he was crazy for suggesting such stuff. "No, I am not a Veela or an Elf. I am an Alice."

Again, the term. "What is an Alice?"

Mikan sighed and decided to dropped down her guards by plopping down on the bed. She may be a powerful Alice but fighting the Dark Lord will not be an easy task. If she were going to battle like she thought she was going to then might as well be fully rested. "Well, to make it simple, my kind is not so different from yours. You can do magic and my kind can do magic. But there's a difference. While you guys can make a lot kinds of magic, our magic are more like superpowers. You can do a lot of stuff while we can do one. That 'one' is Alice."

* * *

Finished! Reviews? Please! Pretty please.


	2. Life of the Unknown

OMG! Five reviews! That is so sweet of you guys! I love you! Muah, muah! Hehe, sorry for the late update. Hectic schedule. Seriously, at one point, I thought I was going to cry like a little girl from all the stress. To top it off, I now have a three weeks exam under my belt. Pray for me people!

* * *

"That 'one' is Alice."

Voldemort stared at the girl like she speaking some kind of alien language. Her eyes narrowed that as she waited for the man in front of her to snap out of his shock. This is why she hates telling people the truth no matter what it is. It simply wasn't worth seeing them so shock no word can be uttered. It gets annoying very easily. Especially when someone is distressed and she was way pass that stage now. Seconds before she could scream in frustration, a stick was pointed at her. In front of her face.

_Doesn't this guy have some kind of manners? Honestly..._

Voldemort stared at the girl with unblinking eyes. "You are lying."

Mikan actually rolled her eyes despite knowing that the wood -which she recognize from her History lesson was a wand- was bloody dangerous and was perfectly ready to be used at a moment's notice.

"Am not."

Then, the stupid Dark Lord brought the wand closer to her face till it took only a nudge for it to touch her nose. Mikan's eyes flew from the wand to the Dark Lord's eyes. She noticed they were red. Bright red. She likes red. She frown at that. What was the matter with her? Back to reality, the Dark Lord didn't seem to buy her obviously true words. What to do. . . . And that's when an imaginary light bulb appeared on top of her head. The Dark Lord raised any eyebrow at the shining expression she now wore.

"You don't trust me. Fine. I'll show you proof. Stand back please." When he didn't make any move to move, she rolled her eyes again and pushed him slowly away from her. Under her hands, his chest felt hard-NO! She can't be thinking that! For goodness sake, the guy's a FREAKING DARK LORD. Whether his chest is -ehem- or not, it would not be...cool to think of him like that. Slowly, Mikan released a sigh and continued to push the Dark Lord till he was an arm's away from her. Surprisingly, he didn't resist.

Taking a deep breath, Mikan gathered her power close to her till it was big and strong enough she could feel it, smell it, _taste_ it. Every single part of her body felt alive. Inwardly, she grinned. This was always the part she love especially when her fingers began to tingle. Then, while releasing her breath slowly, the ground beneath her began to crack and the small objects inside the room floated. Her hair was floating too. After a few moments of that, with a somewhat forced calmness, she willed all of the power to slowly dissipate and walk away. This was the hard part. This was when she had to gather her calmness to ensure her power was gradually leaving her. After a few seconds, the tingles in her fingers were gone. She was almost sad it was gone but she pulled a grin anyway.

"So, how was that for demonstration?"

Voldemort could only stare.

Mikan wanted to laugh seeing Voldemort's mouth slightly opened. She had seen his pictures in History -which reminded her again how stupid she was for not noticing he was the infamous Dark Lord- and nothing was ever like what she was seeing. She was used to seeing him -in pictures of course- cold, indifferent and definitely a hint of malice but never shock. It was pretty fun to see it firsthand. Silently, she wonders if others had seen him in shock. Then again, even if someone had seem him shock, that would person would either be dead or...yeah, there was no other possibilities than dead. No way would the Dark Lord be sparing people after they saw him in shock.

"So, do you believe me now?"

Voldemort looked reluctant to say it but managed to forced it out anyway. "I will. For now."

Mikan grinned. "Of course you will. Now that that's done, where's my pouch?"

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. "Pouch?"

"Yeah, my pouch. I had it when I came here remember?" The look Voldemort gave her obviously said otherwise. Her eyes instantly went big, wide, disbelieving and ultimately, total panic. "Oh my goodness! My pouch is gone! It's really gone! Oh my goodness! MY POUCH IS GONE! Someone help me! My pouch is gone!" Mikan continued to shriek 'my pouch is gone' while jumping on one feet and onto the other for several minutes as she panicked her heart out. Voldemort seems to think it was amusing hence he let it go on for a few minutes before finally cutting her off.

"Calm down, girl. What is so important about this pouch of yours that you have to act like a crazy child on sweets high?"

Mikan ignored the 'crazy' child thing and threw a hard glare at him. "That pouch, oh dear Lord of the Dark, contains something that if falls into the wrong hand, it will change everything. Everything!"

Voldemort had to stop himself from cursing the idiot in front of him for calling him with such a rude tone. "What 'something'? Be more specific girl."

Somehow, the question set an internal battle in her. She looked like she was having a hard time on deciding whether or not to trust him. This was the Dark Lord. If he founds out about the things inside of the pouch, no doubt he'll try to covet it for himself and use if for all the wrong purpose. He might even use it against the Light which she has read, was and always will be on war with the Dark. The Dark is evil right? So if the light loses it'll be bad, bad, _bad_ thing for the world. Not just for the Wizard World. Which meant her world. Crap. "I can't tell you."

"Pray tell, why?"

She gulped before answering. "Because if I tell you, you'll just use it for your own purpose."

A smirk passed Voldemort's face before she could notice it. With ease, he waved his wand and out of nowhere, a pouch was in his hands. Mikan's eyes bulged at that and she wasted no time in lurching at it. Voldemort sensed this and quickly immobilized him with a simple "Petrificus Totalus." Instantly, she froze on the spot. With the pouch still in his hands, Voldemort walked towards a near destroyed seat, repaired it with magic and sat on it. His eyes never left the unmoving girl. Sensing the girl could not see him due to freeze and him sitting out of her line of sight, he adjusted her using magic again so that she was facing him. "Come girl, tell me what is in the pouch?" Knowing she couldn't speak, he unfroze her face.

Mikan gasped for breath and threw a dark look at the Dark Lord which he shrugs off. "Give it back. It doesn't belong to you and I need to get back to my time."

"So inside this little pouch contains the power to time travel?"

"Give it back to me, you mean jerk!"

"Tell me or we'll see how long you can stay in that position. I was told more than an hour froze to a place, your body becomes strain. Achy. Would you like to see if it's true?" Voldemort twirled his wands in his hands with a thoughtful look on his face. Mikan, for once, didn't doubt he would do what he was promising.

Her face took a dejected look as she resigned to her fate.

_Why oh why is this happening to me?_

"In that pouch is a bunch of 'Alice's. Some I stole and some I inherited from my parents. One of the alice in there is a time travel alice that can only be used once. Which reminds me, if you could just hand it over to me, I'll be out of your hair in no time at all."

"No."

"Damn." _Oh well, can't say I didn't try. _"Look, what will it take for you to give it back to me? Kill someone, kidnap some kid, maybe murder that little Harry Potter kid?" The last offer flew a thought into the Dark Lord's head which she immediately regretted saying when she saw his face took happy turn. "I was just kidding about the last part! Seriously, do not take me seriously! My mouth and my brain's connection has a tendencies to fly away sometime. Seriously, stop thinking what I know you're thinking."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "What make you so sure I am thinking what you are accusing of me thinking?"

She shook of the headache from the multiple similar words and said, "Because I know you guys are fated to be and according to what History said, you'll-" she quickly closed her mouth before another words could slip out of it. Seriously, what is wrong with her today? Did the time travel made her stupid? Goodness no. She was already stupid enough. Being even more stupid was just dangerous. Absolutely dangerous. Which was why from now on, she won't be answering anymore of his question.

Voldemort, noticing the slip on her last sentence, got up from the chair and stood in front of her. Mikan ducked her head down to avoid his eyes but the Dark Lord wrench her head up so that their eyes met. Somehow, his hands felt cold.

_Oh my goodness, what is wrong with you girl! You are in deep trouble and you're thinking about his hands! No wonder-_

"Girl, speak. What were you just saying?" His voice sounded menacing and downright...scary. Despite the fear blooming unattractively in her heart, she still found courage to shook her head. Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Very well. You forced my hand." With a deep breath, he stowed away the forgotten pouch in his pockets, took her face in his hands and used Legilimens on her. At first, all he saw was darkness. Never ending darkness. Ignoring the sudden wrench in his heart, he put more force in his actions and dug deeper into her memories. He tried to find the memory containing the outcome of the war but what he found was something way different than that.

As if a watcher, he found himself looking like a ghost and floating above the ground, watching a memory.

It was spring. The strange pink flower trees showed that. Judging by the giant building behind him with a huge sign that says 'Gakuen Alice', he guessed it was probably a school. Then, he looked around him. The place he was in was surrounded by trees. A lot of them. Some he thought was normal trees but most were the pink flower trees. Strangely, the trees were on his side and were making a straight line. Almost like making way from something. However, before he could dwell more on that, he heard a loud cry coming from his front. With just a turn of his head, he saw the obvious cry-er. It was a little. Barely older than ten years old. She was clutching a huge gate as if her life was depending on it. Tears were streaming out of her face.

"Mommy! Daddy! Get me out please! Please! Let me out! I wanna go home! Please Daddy, Mommy, I want to go home!"

The two adults on the other side of the gate watched her with disgusted eyes. "Go away and rot there, freak! You are a abomination, Sakura! I don't know why we even took you in the first place! From the time we took you, you've been nothing but a mischief maker and a freak!" screamed a woman.

The little girl, obviously Mikan, clutched the gate even tighter and cried even more if that was possible. "Mommy, I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault! Please Mommy! You have to believe me! Daddy, you have to believe me! I didn't break Nico's arms! I swear it!"

The 'Daddy' took his wife into his arms and spat at the ground in front of the girl's feet. "Die you freak! DIE!" Soon, the couple left leaving the girl on the ground screaming for the parents that will never look her way again...

Suddenly, before he could watch some more, he heard a voice in his head.

_"GET OUT YOU BASTARD. I SAID, GET OUT!"_

With a force so hard he couldn't even believe it himself, he was forcefully taken away from the memory. Soon, he found himself looking into the eyes of a crying girl.

"Stop. Please. Please, don't look at it anymore." The girl stopped talking and continued crying. She couldn't wipe the tears away due to being frozen to the spot but she didn't care. She cried and cried so bad didn't she notice the spell casted on her had been lifted by the Dark Lord who watched her as she fell to the ground and cried some more. Said Dark Lord kept himself quiet all the while. At that moment, time past like sand slipping through the hand. On one hand, Mikan had dragged her knees to her and shield her face from the world. On the other hand, Voldemort found himself watching the girl who eventually stop crying and were asleep. Slowly and carefully as if the girl was a fragile glass, he lifted the girl from the floor and laid her onto his bed again. He had her underneath the cover from bottom to her chest. Remaining tears were obvious on her cheek. It was then he did the unthinkable.

He wiped it off. Gently, as if a lover would.

When he noticed his action, he recoiled and backed away as if the touch had burned his hands. What had he been thinking? Why did he do that? Was it because of guilt? Couldn't be because he had not felt guilty at all for intruding her mind but somehow, he _was_ a bit guilty he made her cry. But why? He was Lord Voldemort. He's an evil man fighting to make the world his slave. So why in the world was he feeling guilty? The girl was nothing to him except potential servant and someone he saved. That was it. There was nothing else to it so why?

_Why?_

It was with these thought the Dark Lord carried with him for the rest of the day.

* * *

In a room of the lively Burrow, a boy woke up from a dream.

"Whazzup, Harry? Whatcha dream bout?" came a sleepy voice from the boy's side.

"N-nothing, Ron. Go back to sleep."

"Okay...if you..." and he was out.

Harry released a silent sigh of relief. A week ago, he had been invited to the Weasley's house. It had been tough living in his adoptive's house hence he took the chance and ran away with it. That was of course, only after the Headmaster had given him the go sign which still irked him for some reason. He was sixteen! He shouldn't need permission to go sleep at a friend's house. But that's reality for you and now that he's living with Molly, Arthur, Hermione and so many more, reality got better. In fact, for the past week, nothing eventful had happen besides being bitting by a gnome while de-gnoming. He had welcomed that normalcy with open arms but after tonight, he knows it won't come back anymore. Tonight had changed that.

The girl, whoever she was -though he suspects her of being Asian- were in a room big enough to be called a small apartment. She had brown hair and eyes and wore a white robe. Voldemort were holding her chin and staring hard into her eyes, no doubt using Legilimens on her. Then, like some weird supernatural movie, the scene changed into some sort of distant image. Almost like a memory. For that moment, he watched it all through Voldemort's eyes. He watched as the little girl - he had no doubt that that were the small version of the Sakura girl- cried and act like a madman while pleading to her monstrous parents to take her with them to wherever it was they were going. Then, with a spat on the ground and a trauma neatly intact inside the little girl's brain, they left her and he left for reality. To top it off, when he woke up, his heart were filled with sadness and a heaviness that wouldn't go away.

To say the whole thing was sad was an understatement. It was one thing to have your parents dying on you. It's another thing to have them so blatantly leaving you, no less after calling you a freak.

Which was why he had felt so sad for the girl. Just like her, he had been called freak by his adoptive family no less than ten times a day. It was hard living there but he endured it because Dumbledore claimed it was the safest place for him. Truthfully, life there was sad and frankly, lonely but at least they didn't threw him away. Sure, they starve him and make him do all the chores but they never threw him out. No matter how bad they thought of him, they never abandon him like the girl was abandoned by her parent. For that, he was slightly grateful to them.

But the girl! She was threw away like nothing. On top of that, right now, she was with the man he was destined to kill. The man who everybody hate and despised with all their gut. He didn't know what to make of that but he did know one thing. He sure as hell will do everything he can to save her because when he saw the girl crying, he saw himself. Finally, with the thought cemented into his brain, he went back to sleep. All the while, the image of the crying girl never went away.

* * *

After he had left the girl to her sleep, Voldemort sat in his study by the fire with a book in his hand. It was a book he had never once gave a second look after giving a first. He remembered the time when he was picking books to take with him out of Hogwarts, the book only made it into the list because he had an empty slot and the book was the nearest to his hands. Now, he was glad he had taken the book out of the Chamber instead of leaving it with the other useless books that Salazar kept. _For the life of him_, some of the books were completely _atrocious_. There were books on how to take of your farm, animals, wands -okay, maybe this one was not _that_ useless- brooms, and so many other _normal_ and _odd_ things. There even was a book on how to _cook ancient and traditional Middle Eastern Wizard cuisine_. To top it all off into more unbelievable,_ it was all hand-written by Salazar_. At that time, he had seriously considered the man whom he had respected all through the five years of Hogwart to be a secret softie at heart.

Shudder.

But back to the fact, he can't help to raise a hat to the man for being so genius in hiding things in plain things. Now, all the books that had once seemed ridiculous made perfectly good sense. You only needed to know where and what to look for. Especially the one in his hands, titled 'Life of the Unknown'. Coincidentally, he had read it in the past during his first year of finding the Chamber out though he never finished it. Again, the fact it was written by the great Salazar Slytherin didn't change the fact the book was bogus at that book tells a story of a girl -muggle, of course- who had the power to control the four elements. Because the book was fiction and naturally ridiculous, he gave up on it. He never believed for one second that human could use magic that at the same time was not magic.

But not now. Not when he found out that the heroin's name was 'Alice'.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. You had no idea what I had to go through this past few months! Anyway, review! I don't need to tell you how to do it, right? Alright then, later!


	3. Love: Real and Fiction

** HELLO!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A MILLION YEARS. FOR THE REASONS, YOU'LL HAVE TO READ MY OTHER STORY'S CHAPTER 9. I AM NOT EXPLAINING ONE MORE TIME. IT'S TOO DEPRESSING TO DO SO. **

**BY THE WAY, I ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, INDEFINITELY MUST DEDICATE CHAPTER _InuTrickster_! This person has given me so many emoticons that I feel I'm practically owed her this chapter. So thanks, Trickster cause your emoticon is totally awesome. There were some I didn't even know could be done.**

**ANOTHER BY THE WAY, THE POWER FOR THE 'ALICE' IS NOT REALITY ANYMORE. I HAVE CHANGED IT AFTER THOROUGH CONSIDERATION. AND I JUST REALISED THAT THE TWINS WERE NOT IN THE BURROW FOR THE SUMMER HOLIDAY IN HARRY'S SIXTH YEAR SO I CHANGED THAT TOO WITH HERMIONE BEING IN THE BURROW.**

**Now, on with the SHOW!**

* * *

Harry woke up again for the third time that night.

The dream of the girl had happened just a few hours ago and though he tried to go back to sleep, it didn't last long. He kept getting woken up by the same crying face, by the same tears streaming down her cheek and the same words, begging her parents to come back, to not leave her in a place she barely even knew.

Finally, deciding that sleep was not a choice for the night, he slid his feet across the bed and landed them on the old wooden floor. His hands scrambled for his glasses and wands besides his pillow. Then, he got up from the bed, snickering when he heard Ron's extremely loud snoring, and walked towards the door. He climbed down the stairs of The Burrow, expertly avoiding the steps he knew was creaky. So it surprised him when a hand fell on his shoulder. It made his heart jumped in his throat and he was one step close to hexing the hand when the owner of the hand said;

"Harry, what on earth are you doing up? It's now even dawn yet, dear."

Harry released a sigh of relief seeing the matriarch of the Weasley family holding her wand up that had light appearing out of it's tip.

"Nothing Mrs Weasley, I just couldn't sleep, that's all." He tried to pass it off as nonchalantly but from the look of disbelieving on Molly's face, she didn't buy it.

Molly placed her fist on her hips and suddenly, Harry had an inkling of Mrs McGonagall behind her. Weird. "Harry, I didn't raise seven kids for nothing," she said, her voice the epitome of a proud mum. Harry inwardly smiled.

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley. Honestly, you should go back to sleep. I just wanted to get some milk. I heard it's good for nightmares and stuff."

"Nonsense. Come on, I'll make you some tea. Come on." Molly took him by the arm and started dragging him to the kitchen, giving him no chance to escape. Though, if he were honest, maybe he didn't want to escape. This dream was personal to his heart, in a way, and talking to Molly was always reassuring. She was never judgmental and always looking out for the best of him and she was holding onto his arm like a cage. Yeah, running away or avoiding this was not a chance.

When they both reached the kitchen, the ginger haired woman shoved him gently to a seat and started making making tea. Harry wasn't exactly sure why she hadn't used her wand for it would be way lot easier but he guessed she was giving him time to gather his thoughts. That was another thing he liked about her. If it wasn't something life threatening, she would never rush it out of someone.

The kitchen was quiet except for the sound when the water was finally done and the cups was placed in front of him. He thanked her and blew on the tea before taking a sip of it. Instantly, the warmth of the tea spread through his entire body. It warmed all the goosebumps on his skins he didn't even realised he had-thanks to the dream- and oddly, it warmed his head too. That was odd but he didn't question it. Must be some kind of wizard's recipe and it's one hell of a recipe too.

On the other hand, Molly took the time Harry enjoying the tea to observe the boy she had come to know as her own son. She knew what the horrible Dursley had been doing to him; starving him, over tiring him with chores, mentally abusing him and the list goes on and on and on and frankly, she felt like murdering the ungrateful family. The thoughts of them whispered hot blazing anger in her and she was glad Harry was too enraptured in the tea spiked with Firewhisky. No need for him to see the murder intent in her eyes. That would be counter productive of what she was trying to achieve. So slowly but surely, she reigned in all those anger for some other time- when she was all alone with her wand to be exact- and tried to look inviting.

Finally, when she thought the silence had been gone enough and the pink tink had appeared on Harry's cheek, she began. "So Harry, what's been going on? What did you dream of?"

Harry traced the outline of the cup for a few seconds before answering that. She didn't mind it. She knew she had to be patient and really, patient was her middle name, seven children later. "I dreamed of Vol-You-Know-Who, I mean."

She nodded, silently thankful of him not to use the name, and signaled him to go on.

"He was in his room and there was this Asian girl with him. Voldemort had her mind checked using Legilimens and I-I, I saw what was in his mind too, Mrs Weasley. I-I, it was horrible." Harry stopped there, sounding like his throat was stucked.

Molly reached out for him cold and trembling hand and held it tight. She was rewarded by a small smile from him and she smiled in return.

Harry was grateful for the support Molly was showing him. And it helped him launched into the story of the dream. He knew his gripped had gotten tighter and tighter but Molly didn't say anything.

"She was just a kid, Mrs Weasley. She did nothing wrong and her parents called her a freak! I didn't know why she was called that but no matter what, she shouldn't have been treated like that. She was crying -_sobbing_ even- when she got left. She was begging and begging for her parents to not leave her there but they did anyway. When I was given to the Dursleys, it was because it had to be done. My parents died for my sake but it wasn't the same for her. Her parents were still alive, still there to be able to look out for her but they didn't and instead, they gave her away. She was just a kid, Mrs Weasley. She was just a kid." He kept repeating the same line over and over again. He didn't notice the tea had been pushed to him, or the fact his mind got fuzzier, or the fact Molly had held him in his arms just like when Sirius died or the fact that he had held on tighter to her. Nothing else mattered.

All that mattered was the brown hair and eyes girl.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his room, his eyes never leaving the sleeping girl. He had her Stunned a while ago to make sure she would stay asleep until he had time to deal with her. In his lap sat 'The Life Of The Unknown'. His mind still remembered the story after the first time he read it and he was sure he would not forget it now. He opened the book and started reading through the book again.

_At midnight, where the silence was defeaning and the cold was unforgiving, a girl sat under a tree. The four elements, all in their core form, danced happily around her where she watched them dance to her hearts content._

___The girl was left by her loved ones for studying the art of Element Control and she was left to fend for herself in her own little world. She tried seeking those of her same kind, as her gut tells her there were people that were the same as her in the world, but her searched grew thin and soon, she was back under the tree, playing with what she only has left. Years has passed and she had reached the age where marriage was common for people her age._

___Remembering her memories of those days brought pain but in a struggle to remember the more happy times, she sang the song her mother who dies of an illness used to sing to her;_

**_Far away, far away, there lies the sun, _**

**_Remember when, we loved as one,_**

**_Some day, some day, we will meet again,_**

**_And when we do, I'll be right there with you_**

_Don't be scared, just be there,_

_For I will hold you close in my arms,_

_Never fear, I am here,_

_So don't stop moving till we meet again_

**_Far away, far away, there lies your warmth,_**

**_Hold close your memories of when we were loved and one,_**

**_Follow the traces of light I have left you,_**

**_For then you will never be lost again_**

_Goodbye and farewell are possibilities,_

_Meetings are an inevitability,_

_So come quick and always be strong,_

_For I have waited for you for so very long_

**_Don't be scared, just be there,_**

**_For I will hold you close in my arms,_**

**_Never fear, I am here,_**

**_So don't stop moving till we meet again_**

_The Elements were still dancing around her, doing tricks and treats to her broken heart, when suddenly they changed. Water started forming into the shape of an arrow. Fire began to grow in size. Earth started to gather together and Wind was starting to tense. All the elements stood in front of her but she gave no notice of it, having already known why the elements were suddenly in their protective state._

_"What have you come here for, stranger?"_

_A man, wearing a clock that wrapped his body in a mysterious way, came out from behind one of the trees that stood and walked to the girl. He stopped near her as the elements grew more wary. Water and Fire was close to attacking the mysterious man but the girl only held up her hand and said, "Calm yourself, my loves. He brings no harm. He is merely curious."_

_Water and Fire did not change but they did not move either. The mysterious figure's violet eyes grew bigger and he said, "You are not a witch unless you could do wandless. Though I somehow doubt that. There are barely traces of magic flowing in you yet you control the element as if they and you are one. Pray tell, what are you my dear?"_

_"I am merely a child with the elements as my friend, stranger. Nothing more. Though I must ask you the same. What are you?"_

_The man kneeled beside her and gently whispered, "I am a wizard."_

_The girl did not act in any way of his presence so close to her but her voice got slower, knowing this conversation was meant to be private. "What is it that you want, wizard? This is my domain, my territory, and I'm afraid I cannot let you leave if you are to indulge people of my secret."_

_"Have no fear, my dear, for you and I's existence are ones that are meant to be in the dark. I am here simply on a journey to find ones such as myself so that I may gather them and teach them the ways of the world. My world."_

_The girl gently plucked a strand of grass on the ground and began playing with it. "And has the journey prove to be successful?"_

_"Before I say anything else, may you and your elements permit me to sit beside you? I am not the physically strongest man in the world and I have walked a long way. Please, may you and your elements permit me to do so?"_

_The girl was quiet but the man waited patiently for her answer. In the silence, the elements slowly changed back to their original state and finally, they were back to doing tricks and treats for the girl. The man did not dare to take this as a sign. In his heart, he knew that one small error could cause his life to be fatal._

_"You may sit down now."_

_"Thank you, my dear."_

_The girl placed a gentle arm on the man's shoulder and said, "Do not call me 'my dear'. Call me Alice. That is my name."_

_The man smiled and said, "Then call me Merlin."_

_"Very well. So, continue, Merlin, for your story is not quiet over yet."_

_Merlin chuckled and began to make himself comfortable on the ground. "I came from the great land of Britain in search of people such as I. My journey started not too long ago and since then, I have found a reasonable amount of men, women and children with same ability as I do. Four of whom I found were quiet promising as they are bright and eager to learn. Some of whom I met could only wish for the ability gifted to them to be destroyed or at least controlled. The four of whom I found showed more than that. They showed power and discipline to be what I wished to have."_

_"And what is that you wish to have?"_

_"Students. Students whom I can passed onto my knowledge of the ability I have."_

_"And who are these four you so love to talk about?"_

_Merlin grinned and said, "They are Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. They four are not yet teenagers, merely children not even ten years old but I have a feeling that says they are the future of the world I hoped to create."_

_"And what is that world, Merlin?"_

_"A world solely for my people where they could live without fear of their ability. Without the fear of retribution. Without the fear of being hunted down like animals for things out of their control. That is the world I hoped to create."_

_At long last, the girl smiled and said, "I once hoped to create a world like that too and like you, I have traveled far for that but so far, there has not been a single person I see that is like me. No one can control the elements such as I." The smile slipped off and the girl donned a face more suitably for a man condemned to eternity of pain and suffering._

_Merlin took the girl's hand and held it in his. The girl did not respond to the kindness of the wizard but he did not mind it. "Alice, my dear, I think you are special and for that, I ask that you to embark on my journey with me."_

_The girl whirled her face at him, shocked of the declaration. The elements stopped moving. _

_"Why?"_

_"I am beginning to feel what loneliness is and another companion such as yourself will be wonders to me. Besides, we may encounter people such as yourself. The chances are never ending."_

_A smile broke on the girl's face and said, "Very well, Merlin. I shall come with you. The elements have seem to accept you and I too am beginning to feel loneliness creeping in me. May you have me, sir?"_

_A huge grin grew on the wizard's face. "Was it not I who asked you?"_

_Soon they both started laughing and reveling on the wonders of their meeting. They soon embarked on a journey together and had hoped to find what they both were looking for but only the wizard found it. Still, the girl did not grew sad, she remained hopeful and that was because for every stepped she took, she felt that it would lead her to her future. _

_On her death bed, though she never succeeded finding what she wanted, she died in peace, knowing in her heart there was someone out there who shared her ability, who shared her vision and who shared her future. On her death bed, her last words were;_

_"I believe."_

Voldemort flipped the book to it's last page where Salazar Slytherin wrote;

_To my teacher,_

_Happy Birthday,_

_Salazar._

The Dark Lord closed the book and leaned against his chair. He remembered when he first read this all those years ago, he thought Salazar had made this fiction love story for his teacher whom the whole world knew was Merlin. At that time, according to history's fact, Merlin never married and never fell in love so he guessed -though was repugnantly disgusted- Salazar wrote this book to gave his teacher a love, even if it was never real.

What if it was?

What if it was real?

What if the powers of the girl on his bed there was named 'Alice' after it's founder?

So many answers. So many questions.

So many opportunity.

Unknown to him, one of the stones in the pouch was beginning to glow.

* * *

**Okay guys! That's a wrapped! I'm sorry I left it like that but it felt like I should but don't worry. I will try to make sure the next chapter is longer. I already have plans on what to do but because I'm aspiring to become a writer, I would be writing multiple fiction novels in this two months I have left before next year starts and the big exam that will decide my future will come around. Trust me, it's not even funny. My dad told me if my first semester's grade's are bad, my laptop, nintendo, possibly even my baby novels will be taken away from me. **

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**That just bad, right? So review people because they are the light of my two months of hell.**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU! (YEAH I MADE A KIM POSSIBLE REFERENCE, SO WHAT? I DON'T CARE AND YOU SHOULDN'T TOO! BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!)**


	4. There's No Turning Back Now

Chapter 4

Life for Mikan was boring the next few days. Voldemort had laid down a rule stating that she was not to go out of her room no matter what. Of course, she tried to ship the rule up the one place on Voldemort where the sun does not shine but it was for naught. The door to her room was locked with an extremely strong ward, placed to keep her in even when she tried to break the door open with her power. It was starting to drive her crazy. She hated being trapped, confined in a place for a long period of time. Three minutes were her limit. Anything longer than that makes her agitated and jumpy. It's already been a week. The twitch in her hands were almost permanent now and nothing she did stop it. If this continued, she might very well kill herself.

To stave off the worse of her boredom, she tried to remember about the war that would take place. It is said that Harry Potter was kidnapped by the Dark Lord somewhere around his sixth year. A month passed before anybody could find him and when he was just about to be declared dead, he showed at some magic school with Voldemort's wand. They checked his memory for confirmation and concluded that Voldemort had definitely died and that Harry Potter truly had killed him.

However, history never said anything about Harry Potter telling about his experience while being captive to the Dark Lord. It was rumored that he went to a tremendous trauma caused by the kidnapping and was unable to speak about it. But, after three months being The Saviour, he married Ginny Weasley, last child to the Weasley family. Would an extremely traumatic man do that? Marrying a girl when she was a child? Granted she had decided not to pursue her further studies but the thought was still there. How could he have done that? How traumatic was he to be 'cured' in such short amount of time from an accident he claimed was the most 'torturous time of his life'? It was mind boggling to think of all that. At the very least, she would be able to see what actually happened now. She loves History and now she got be in it. It almost make up for the fact that she might never get back to her own time. Almost.

Who was she kidding? She had to go home. It was important that her stay here was as short as possible. She was needed back there. She needed to protect the other kids in the Dangerous Ability type. They all counted on her to take the worse hits when Persona's one of his mood. Which meant most of the time. The man never hesitated to hurt someone on his 'good' day. Much less on his 'bad' days.

Everything's just so messed up right now.

"Oh god, let me out. I'm going to die here," she groaned, even though she knew that nobody would listen. Stupid bald, snake dude. If he would just give her back her pouch, she could have used the other stone of time travelling and went on her merry way. But noooo. Stupid Dark Lord told to stay in her room like a bad little girl and never even had the decency to check up on her. Everything she needed was taken care of by the house elf. It was infuriating. Not to mention the fact that house elf's scares the crap out of her each time they pop into existence.

She rolled over to her side, punching her pillow and dragging up the blanket to her chest in her anger. She clutched the blanket tight in a stupid attempt to control her anger and sadly her tears. It wasn't working though when her eyesight became blurry and her nose was acting up like when she had a cold. She sniffed and shut her eyes tight, just hoping to forget all of this.

Stupid Dark Lords. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-

"I am coming in, child."

Before she could act against it, the door was opened and a dark figure came in before closing the door behind him. She couldn't see him in the dark and the moon was out tonight. The hood securing his head didn't help matter much but she knew that voice. She hastily sat up and leaned against the headboard, trying not to look excited. She hated him but her longing for human contact almost made up for it.

"You stupid, meatball hair Dark Lord. You told me to stay here yet you never even showed up! Stupid! I hate you!" She huffed, her mouth turning into a pout without her consent. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she loathed doing so because it only showed how stupid she was being but she couldn't help it. This whole thing wasn't her fault yet she has to deal with it. It's not fair.

"Life isn't fair, child. You just have to deal with it."

What the hell?

"What indeed."

"Stop reading my mind, asshole."

Voldemort frowned though to others it wouldn't have been noticeable. He had though to surprise her by being able to read her mind but she didn't. Why was that? Was she just as stupid as he thought he was? Was she used to having her mind read? Or history noted that he could read minds? The answers were thousands but only one would make sense and right now, none them were. He hated when they don't. No matter. Tonight he came to her room with a plan and his thoughts about the mind reading could wait.

"Child, I have preposition for you."

The girl in front of her stopped glaring at him but it quickly turned to suspicion. She didn't say anything and he took that as a sign of understanding. He slowly took out the pouch from his pocket and held it out. The girl looked at it hungrily yet was trying to cover it up with nonchalance. He wanted to laugh. Nobody would buy her lie. Her whole body practically screamed for it. He smirked. He could do a lot with it.

"I'll make you a deal child. There are twenty five stones in here. Do twenty five things for me and each time I'm satisfied with your work, I will give you one in return. However," he said when the girl's face light up like a fire, "lie or betray me and trust me, I will know it, not only will you not get the stones, I will also take one stone from you for each time you lie. Do you understand?"

He waited for her to think about it. He watched as she first turned angry but then quickly to contemplation until finally, resignation. It was fascinating to see all those emotions across her face in such a short time. It was like watching picture of a person's very face but with different set of looks. It was amusing to say the least. He was knocked out of his reverie when the girl in front of him took a set of deep breaths before meeting his eyes.

There it was. That look. The look of determination, look of defiance, the look of a man ready to go to war. And what a war she would be in, he thought to himself.

"Okay. I'll take it on a condition."

He nodded, already accepting the possibility. "Go on, child."

She was surprised he gave her room for negotiation but quickly hid it away. "I will not kill someone. Harming, yes. Torturing, maybe. Interrogation, definitely. But not murder. That's the only rule I have about all this stupid deal you just pulled on me," she said and let her hands dangled at her side. She quickly called for the wind to her side, ready to attack on a moment's notice. She waited for her answer. When it didn't come, she slowly flexed her fingers, ready to push him to the wall and grab the pouch. In fact, she wanted to do that but she knew she wouldn't. It was her stupid conscious acting up again. She had never strike a person for no reason and she wouldn't start now.

Even if all she wanted to do was swipe that smirk off his face and just punch him on the nose.

"Calm, child. I agree to your term however here is my term." She stiffened at it, he noticed but he went on, "from the time you receive your first stone till the day you either die or incapable of doing anything, you will not betray in any way, form or shape. Should you do so, I will personally make sure you regret you ever lived. Do we have an understanding, child? This is not up to compromise and to ensure your cooperation, I will place a spell on you. Serve me faithfully, you live. Betray me, you die. Understand?"

She gulped and looked at the hand stretched out to her. She knew what the hand entailed; a possible lifetime of silence, a collar on her neck, a chain to her freedom and twenty five stones to her life. Once the last thought came up in her, she knew she would give in. At this point, so desperate for the safety of the people she cared for, she knew she would do anything for the stone. Anything at all. Even murder. The thought made her shudder but her mind was made up.

She reached out to his hand, slowly waiting for the punch line. She met his eyes dead on and searched for any lies or deception. She was never good at doing that so she didn't know what to search for but she could feel him willing her to trust her. At least, trust on this agreement between them. She took a deep breath, grab his hands, and shook it.

* * *

**Hey guys, here's the latest chapter. I know, I know, it's short and I'm really sorry but I feel that it's right to end it here. R&R! =)**


	5. Trouble Here I Come

The sun was bright out when she woke up. It was positively maddening to have it shone on her face and she scrambled under the covers to hide from it. She felt herself slowly slipping into a deep slumber again when the covers were suddenly ripped off her. She blinked around, trying to ignore the blistering pain entering her eyes and quickly gathered the wind to protect her.

"Miss Sakura best wake up! Master is calling for you and is demanding you come to the Dining Room at once!" an unknown house elf stood in front of her, her covers in its hands. The house elf looked scared as if afraid for retaliation from her. She groaned and tried to shuffle her head under the pillows. Reality was always better not seen.

"Give me second. Tell him I'll be there in twenty minutes." She was hoping the little creature would get the hint and leave her alone. Sadly, house elfs were not that perspective. At least, this wasn't.

The house elf perked, happy it wasn't going to be skinned or roast over a pan of open fire and said, "Yes! I is telling Master that! Is Miss Sakura be needing direction to the Dining Room?"

She sighed; haven't these little buggers learned the concept of 'when I say yes, I mean go away'. This day was not going to end soon enough. "No, thanks."

"Okay! I is leaving Miss' clothes when you have your bath!"

Words failed her and she finally hmm-ed at the house elf. The house elf, still bursting with the fact it wasn't going to be punished, disappeared with a POP. That did nothing to the headache surrounding her head. Mikan forced herself out of her bed –despite the lack of covers it was still cozy and warm enough to be tempting— and managed to drag herself to the shower. She had said twenty minutes and she knew the stupid Dark Lord would not hesitate to skin her if she were late for even a second.

When she got out, her clothes were already laid on the freshly made bed and she wasted no time into getting it. It was her school uniform from the day she entered this whole new world and she would treasure it while she could. She would not delude herself into thinking the clothes would remain intact forever from her time here –she suspected whatever Tom would ask of her would be potentially violent and clothes-wrecking—but she would take what she could. It was her only connection to her time and the only connection she had to old life.

She was done with five minutes to spare and just for the heck of it, she decided to float five feet from the ground to the Dining Room with the help of the wind guiding her to it and dried her hair while she was at it. Mikan didn't need a mirror to know her hair would look like a banshee but that didn't really faze her. If Tom said anything, she could just say she was feeling a little bit crazy today. At her old school, those words would usually end her up with a detention and a personal time out with Persona but here, she would definitely be punished by something equally or even more heinous than that.

But it would be worth it to see Tom's face when she did.

The wind guiding her finally stopped in front of a gold plated door, easily a meter higher than her head and was carved with ancient writing. She had never seen those writing but even if she did, she wouldn't bat an eye to it. She wasn't those kinds who go crazy over those sorts of things. At the Academy, she had worse things to think about.

Mikan decided to knock to soften whatever blow she might find herself in. She heard a murmured yet firm 'come in' and pushed the door open.

The Dining room was easily bigger than her room; it span over twenty meter in length and twenty meters in height. A mahogany table stretched from one end to the other yet still left some room for movements. There were about ten unlit candles on each wall, giving the room a _cozier_ feeling yet still maintained the spookiness that was usually found in Dark Wizards. A huge chandelier, filled with diamonds and whatnot hanged from the centre of the ceiling, perfect for capturing the attention of its visitors.

"Do not look so like a fool and sit down, child. Do they not teach you manners at that school of yours?" the Dark Lord was sitting at the right far end of the table and his face was hidden by the newspaper he was reading.

Mikan rolled her eyes at the slur but didn't say anything. She wanted to of course but her stomach was suddenly demanding food and who was she to deny it?

When she sat down, opposite of the Dark Wizard, a house elf appeared beside her. It was the same house elf from the morning. "What would Miss be liking for breakfast?"

"I'll have some hot lemon tea and toast please. Can you please bring me some butter and strawberry jam as well?" She made sure she was asking it nicely. From what she could remember of her History lessons of the Dark ages, house elf's were known to be one of those races of magical creature that you do not want to mess with. During -or would be- the Great Wizard's War, the house elfs were one of the magical creature involved in it and was one of the conclusive factor to winning it. She didn't know how long she would be here; might as well start treating the little things with a bit of respect.

Unlike in her bedroom, the house elf simply nodded and disappeared with a POP.

Silence stretched between the two of them in the room. Mikan didn't feel like saying anything and the man in front of her might felt the same way. Who cares? After yesterday's events, the longer the silence the better.

In the midst of it, the house elf appeared once again, this time bringing a tray filled with her orders. The house elf slowly arranged the plates and the cups in front of her, floating them to their rightful places and left when done. Mikan inwardly smiled at their thoughtfulness of arranging her meal for her and slowly dig in. She ate in peace, her mind floating from the sheer awesomeness of the meal in front of her— who knew lemon tea could taste so good?— without any thoughts towards the man in front of her who seemed to have folded the newspaper at some point and was slowly enjoying his tea as if everything were normal when it was anything but. Mikan was of course aware that she was being watched. Tom's stare brought goose bumps on her skin and were making it tingling like there was no tomorrow. It was frustrating her yet she shoved it all down her throat and then proceeded shoving the buttered and jammed toast down her empty stomach.

Tom on the other hand simply waited for the Asian girl in front of him to finish her breakfast. He was not so hardhearted that he would leave her starving nor was he evil enough not to let her finish it before saying anything. It wasn't that he cared for her. He just didn't want her chocking and dying on him before he could use her. Yes that was it, he told himself.

When she was done, a different house elf appeared and took the dirty dishes and silverware, leaving her with her cup of lemon tea. She took a sip, napped her lips with the napkin and placed it back down. Time to face reality, she thought to herself. She slumped against the table and placed her cheek on her palm with her elbow on the table like someone being bored. She knew it was going to drive Voldemort mad. What better way than that to cheer up her day and make him pay for what he was forcing her to do than seeing him lose it?

"So, what's up?"

Voldemort slowly placed the cup of tea in his hand to the table before looking at her dead in the eyes. His blood red eyes seemed to shone, like a ruby, and his face was the epitome of business. "Your words leave much to be desired. Sit up properly, child."

Mikan smirked. "Or what?"

Suddenly, Voldemort leaned in his chair and _shrugged_. "I gave you fair warning."

Her body began to tense, getting ready for the inevitable fight. "What could you possibly-"

"On to today's business; I have your first job."

That threw her off. "Wait? What?" She began replaying his words in her head and the meaning behind it began registering in her head. A huge smile broke out on her face. Job meant chance. Chance meant stones. Stones equals to her getting back home! This was her first in twenty five chance to get back to the Academy! Thousand of possibilities of that began cropping up in her head and her heart beat furiously at that.

Mikan jumped up from her chair and slammed her hands against the table, the cups swaying a bit from the sheer force behind said slam.

"What do you need me to do?"

Voldemort smirked.

Seven words came out of his mouth.

* * *

Harry stared at the group in front of him.

Ginny was standing in front of a secondhand robes store, currently persuading Mrs Weasley of the benefits of new robes for the next term while pointing furiously at the shop. Harry was too far to actually _really_ hear the argument but based on the stomping and the exasperated sighs, things were not going well. Shaking his head off that, he slid his gaze to Ron and Hermione who was talking quietly at the other end of the group. They were talking in whispers and was really close with each other while casting glances at Harry when they thought he wasn't looking. Well, they were doing a bloody awful job at it and he was sort of annoyed by it (he never liked people talking behind his back. That wretched, foul Skeeter could be blamed for that) but he was too tired to called them out on it. A yawn passed through his lips and he quickly raised a hand to cover it.

Yesterday's sleep had not gone well for him, nor was the whole week's. Lately, he seemed to be having recurring dreams of the Asian girl that he saw in his vision. Now, every time he dreams, it was always the same dream; the girl, so little and tiny and fragile, calling out to anybody listening for help. To be honest, she didn't exactly called out _his_ name but somehow, the knowledge didn't make him feel any better. It made him felt like a failure for leaving her there to scream her throat out. It made him felt useless, powerless for not being able to put a stop to it. To make matters worse, now whenever he closes his eyes for even a moment too long, her screams echoes in his head like a permanent reminded of his uselessness. His head had began to hurt from that and he had stopped sleeping because of it.

Yet he could still hear her screams.

_'Somebody! Somebody help me! Please I'm scared! It's really dark! Somebody! Somebody! Anybody! Help! Help please!"  
_

The words never changed.

The tone never wavered.

And the desperation in them never lowered.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry looked up to find Hermione staring at him, concern clearly on her face. Ron hovered behind her like a shadow, his forehead scrunched up looking at him. Harry looked around and found everyone else was staring at him and that Mrs Weasley and Ginny seemed to have stopped fighting in favor of him. Who was currently kneeling on the ground with his arms around his head.

He shook his head and got off the ground, patting his jeans from non existent dust.

"What happened?"

Hermione stepped even close and grabbed his hand. Warmth engulfed it and it was then he realised that his hands was actually ice cold. "We don't know. One moment you were staring into the ground and the next moment you were on the ground, clutching you head like you were in pain. Is it You-Know-Who?"

"No. It's not." He gently pried his hand that was encased in Hermione's own and tugged at his hair. He knew that Hermione would not relent -maybe not even then- so, "I'm okay, 'Mione. Just a headache, that's all." _of screaming girls, of course._

Hermione didn't look like she believed him but understood his reluctance to show weakness and backed away enough to give him some space. She knew how independent Harry was and how he didn't like being weak in front of others. She would let him get away. This time. She glanced at Ginny who was looking at Harry with sad ridden eyes and saw the twitch in the girl's hands. She knew Ginny love Harry very much and she also knew Molly treated Harry like he was her own son. They both would want to cuddle him and ask him for anything amiss -in Molly's case nagging till he tells her- but Harry didn't need that. For now.

She dragged herself away from Ron, leaving him with Harry (Ron was usually not as fussy and would probably be the best distraction for Harry) and went on to Molly and Ginny. She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "Mrs Weasley, I understand you're concern about Harry but I think he needs to be let alone for now. The same goes for you Ginny."

Molly looked like she was going to skin her and Ginny didn't look any better. Add a worried mother of seven son and a love struck girl with the fact that both women was and is a Gryffindor and she had an unstable product in front of her that needed to be stabilize. Quickly. "You know that Harry is independent," she hurriedly said. She put some distance between them in case anybody tried anything (not that she thought they would but Professor Moody, despite being a Death Eater in disguise, always taught them to be vigilant.) and raised her hand in defense. "Harry does not need coddling at the moment. Let him sort it out himself. If you really must do it, wait till we're at the Burrow were _nobody will see him_. Is that acceptable?" She really liked Molly and Ginny and would rather keep the two fierce witches by her side rather than the opposite.

Ginny nodded, admittedly being defeat against Hermione's logic. Molly took a longer time but she eventually nodded as well and resumed trying to talk Ginny into letting Molly buy her secondhand robes and other secondhand stuff. Hermione let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding and went back to Harry who had apparently forgot -or conveniently push away- the little incident and was animatedly talking to Ron about the Chudley Cannons chances on winning the World Cup for this year. 'Ron they suck.' 'Not this year, mate!'

Hermione just smiled at scene in front of her. All was-

_Whoosh!_

A sudden gust of wind passed through them and she hurriedly grabbed at her skirt from showing her ladies' undergarments to the world. The wind was very strong, like a storm, and she and the other others had to cover their eyes from the force of it. The wind hurt, like a graze of the fingernail to the skin and it made her wince a couple of times it hit her cheeks. Thankfully, another second passed and the wind suddenly died away, sudden and abrupt, leaving every one and everything disheveled by its presence.

All of them stood in the middle of road in silence.

"Whoah. That was a strong wind. Don't get that a lot here during summer." Ron patted off the dust from his hair while Harry nodded and patted his shirt.

Hermione nodded to his words but was immediately on the alert. Here in Diagon Alley, during summer, winds don't usually get that strong. _Or that hurtful, _she thought. There was something wrong. She could feel it in her bones. Her brain quickly shifted into gear and her eyes was already looking out for any sign of and Harry saw this and they began to do the same with Ginny and Ron followed.

"Every one stay together," said Harry who was inching his back closer to Ron's. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Molly was currently trying to shield putting a long-lasting Protego Maxima around Ginny. Harry, Hermione and Ron all shared a glance and began to do the same. Slowly, they were all bring each other closer till everyone's back was to each other. All wands were out and everyone was beginning to inspect the sudden non existent crowd and the dark cloud that was slowly coming their way. Soon enough, the sky above them turned dark and the wind began to pick up its pace from where it left off.

Hermione quickly transfigured the bracelet she was wearing into a goggle. "Everyone transfigure something into these!" Her words couldn't be heard clearly above the wind but with everyone so close, the words were clear enough to be heard. When everyone was was done transfiguring and putting on their goggles, the wind suddenly died again.

"What in the world-"

Ron didn't get to finish his words when all of a sudden, Harry slammed his palm against his mouth.

The girl from his vision was suddenly in front of him.

* * *

_A woman, standing in front of an orphanage, held a little girl's arms in her hands. The hand holding the arm was kind yet resolute. "Mikan, this is what you have to do. Mommy loves you very much but mommy can't stay with you any longer."  
_

_She grabbed her mommy's hand and clutched at it as if hanging to a life line. "But why mommy? Mikan doesn't want to live without you. Mikan wants Mommy. Mikan don't have Daddy anymore. Mikan wants mommy. Mikan wants mommy!"  
_

_Her mother lift a hand to her cheek and looked at her with those kind brown eyes. "I know sweetie. Mommy doesn't want to go to but I promise you, I'll be there when you need me the most. Right now, mommy needs to go somewhere else. But we'll see each other soon. Remember what you have to do, Mikan. Remember your duty to your Daddy."  
_

_"Mikan remembers, Mommy. Mikan will remember forever."  
_

"I remember Mom. I'll remember forever." Her hands turned into a fist at her side, her eyes glazing over the crowd in front in front of her. They all had their little sticks out but none of that mattered. Her mission mattered. Her future mattered. These people mattered.

But her duty was everything.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a long while but here you go, the 5th chapter! wooohhooooo! Just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed my stories and favourated and so on. I appreciate every single one of you and I hope that you continue to support and I hope that I can update much faster. Fortunately, I am doing virtually (get it? virtually? yeah I'm bad at making jokes) nothing for the next six months. I wish it could be longer but alas the world of Higher Freakin Education beckons me to came hither. **

**All in all;  
**

**Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Good luck for another year working!  
**

**And Happy New Year to all you lovely sweeties!  
**

**;D**


	6. Go and Bring Me Harry James Potter

'Go and get me Harry James Potter.'

Simple yet not. She knew who Harry James Potter was; anybody studying History at her school would know it. He was a legend, an idol, an iconic figure among the Wizarding World and the Alice World long after he died after his defeat of the Great Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort. Heck, he even had a statue of him in the Great Ministry of Magic a few years after his death. She had seen it before on one of the school trip, the first and only trip she was allowed to go for that year, and man was it _huge. _Let it never be said Harry J. Potter was a normal guy because he wasn't. Still, despite all of that, she was given a mission, and though it wasn't one she had wished for, it gave her a means to an end to her journey and that was all that mattered.

The group standing in front of her had their wands trained at her, ready to curse her at a moments notice. She inwardly sighed at the sight of it and spoke in a clear and strong voice, "I wish you no harm, wizards. Nor do I want to intentionally hurt you." That part was true, she didn't want to hurt them. They had nothing to do with the mission given to her and she had never had the stomach to hurt those that were innocent, "Give me Harry James Potter and I will leave in peace. Give me Harry James Potter and I will guarantee your safety. Give me Harry James Potter and I shall never appear in front of you ever again."

A girl with a bushy brunette hair pointed the wand even more at her before moving a step forward in front of her mission. Her eye sight was dead on her and it was all she could do not to blink and ruin the moment, "Why do you want him? Are you in league with You-Know-Who?"

Though innocent or not, she hated being on the other end of a wand, thank you very much. She knew what those things could do and if her memory was right, this girl would not hesitate to incapacitate her to protect her friend. "You must be the Great Hermione Granger, correct?" The girl didn't answer but the shock look on her face was an answer enough, "I do not have any quarrel with you. Please give him to me and I will spare your life. I do not want any blood spilled today but trust me when I say I will if you force my hand."

The group looked shocked at the declaration and she knew why. Who would guess that a girl like her, innocent looking she had been told, to say those words? And more importantly, they wouldn't know if she was telling the truth or not and was guarded _-paranoid-_ enough not to take any chances.

Good.

"You didn't answer me. Are you on You-Know-Who's side?"

Despite the wands trained at her, she stopped staring at them for a moment to ponder that question. Was she on Voldie's side? Not really, if side was translated to mean agreeing and helping a madman's ideology. But she was running his errands for him and was sort of helping him achieving his goal even though it was for her own sake. Truth be told, she could give less than a rat ass about the current Wizarding World. She had more pressing issues to deal with back home and all this nonsense was wasting her time.

"I am not one to share his ideology but I am working for him, per say, for my own self. Take it as you will. Now give me the boy. I am not in a good mood today as you can see from the state of my hair and all this time wasted is not making it any better. Give me the boy or this road will be swimming with blood. Be assured that it will not be mine." She raised her hand in front of her and opened her palm, facing the group. Time was of the essence here and she had not desire to waste any more of it.

* * *

Harry could only gap at the girl in front of him. Part of him wanted to be shock at the words the girl was using and yet part of him wanted to wrap her in his arms because he felt that he knew why the girl became like she was and could only feel pity for her. But his thoughts were interrupted a bit when Hermione stood in front of him like a shield. His ego quickly flaired; he didn't need to be protected like some kind of a little boy! He was a grown wizard and he'll be damn if he let one of his friends - a girl to boot- stand in front of him like a human meat shield. But before he could do so, he felt his legs go numb and turned around to see Molly's grim face looking at him. Her wand movement wasn't fast enough for him to dismiss the part where _she made his legs numb_!

He struggled against the magic on his legs and his magic inside of him was fighting against it too; trying to grant their master's wishes. It took a while -and his legs seared with hot flaming pain for a while too- before his legs began to move again. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Molly's shock at her spell being defeated by him without a single words passing his lips. Inwardly, he smirked. He may be young but he knew that his magic core was bigger and stronger than most of his peers and half the adults he met in life. It was times like this he was sorely grateful for that fact.

"-Be assured that it will not be mine."

His mind ran to the girl's words and started processing them long before he could comprehend what she was saying. Hermione on the other hand had apparently heard enough and he saw her lips was about to utter an incantation to maim or capture -not to kill, Hermione never kills- and he knew without a shadow of doubt that the girl could see it too. Taking a wider stance, the girl brought her palm together and breathed once before parting them. All of a sudden, Hermione knees buckled under her and she dropped onto the ground, unmoving.

Ron was the first one to outwardly react, "What did you do to her!"

"She did not heed my warning nor my wishes." The girl stood on her ground, unflinching and fearless.

Ron ran from his side and lowered his knees to the ground and dragged Hermione to him. He laid her head on his lap, his wand still in his hand. From above, Harry could see that Hermione was still breathing but was looking a little pale. A part of him sighed with relief; the other wondering why the girl didn't kill her when she obviously said she would.

Suddenly, Harry saw that manic glint in Ron's eyes and instantly knew what he was about to do. Years being Ron's friend had thought him all he needed to know about Ron's temper.

Everything after that happened so quick.

Harry dashed to Ron, snatching the wand's hand in his and violently shoved Ron's hand down, making whatever blue colored spell he had been casting to fly off the shops' wall and bouncing against it before vanishing into thin air. A sigh of relief escaped him before he could even stopped it. Ron shot him a look that told him a thousand words; shock, sad, hurt, anger and most of all, betrayed. Harry gulped at the look his friend sent him but quickly shoved those thoughts away. He had just saved his friend from an untimely death and was not going to feel bad about it. If pressed, Harry would say he didn't even regret it. He knew what Ron was about to do and the girl had shown she was serious enough not to be messed with, he was scared that Ron would be next. And this time, it might not be a simple faint. This time, someone's blood would be washing the road.

The girl took her gaze away from Ron- who was looking at the girl again with hate filled eyes- and onto him. For some reason, rather than being scared like a normal person would, he was glad. It meant he was holding her attention this time and not anybody else.

"Harry James Potter, please come with me. I have not kill your friend out of mercy for now. Do not expect me to give it twice."

From behind, Molly finally burst out, "You're just a girl! You can't be more than sixteen! Why are you doing this? If you need help, we can help you, dear! Just come over to our side and we'll give you all the help we can. Please don't do this!" Molly looked almost pleadingly to the girl who still had not lost her emotionless face.

Harry knew Molly was trying to appeal to the innocent side of the girl. Molly was trying, in her own way, not to hurt a child that looked to be her own son's age and still protect her two children and friends but something told him it wouldn't work not matter how Molly worded it.

The girl, still with her hand stretched out in front of her, shook her head. For a moment there, she looked slightly sad at the pleads but it was quickly gone before he could confirm it. "There is nothing you can do to help but to give me the boy. I know what you are thinking, Madam and I do not intent to harm your children. One more chance I will give you. Give him to me now or watch your children _die_ in front of you."

Harry could see Molly was trying to weigh the option between finding an opening and quickly trying to Apparate them to safety or to outright cursing the girl and bring her back with all of them. Molly knew from the way the girl attacked Hermione, she did not use words or a wand or even magic to do so which meant she was an unknown, something Molly had apparently never faced before. Because of that, both choices had their pros and cons and Harry knew the fact that the girl was young played an important part of Molly's motherly instinct.

What to do now?

* * *

Mikan could see the gears turning in the elder woman's head. She hated being the bad guy but anything for her mission, anything to get her back even a second faster to her world was excusable and expendable. If threatening the woman with her kids made her look like the bad guy, then so be it. It wasn't like she had never done it before. Persona had saw to that himself.

Giving the woman a second to figure things out, she turned her gaze to the boy crouching beside his red headed friend. If History was right, the boy was probably Ron Weasley; Right Hand Man of Harry James Potter. History claimed that he married the girl he was currently giving his lap to and that during their wedding, Harry Pottter was their man. Inside of her, she smiled. It was nice to see happy ending somewhere in the world. It makes the world just that little bit less of a trash than it is.

However, every happy ending must come to an end.

She turned her gaze back to the woman and brought her palm together. "What will it be, madam? Your children's live or Harry Potter? Be warned again that I do not give mercy for a second time." She could see the war raging in the woman's eyes and knew for certain that the woman would try and gamble and attack her. Very well, if that was how it was, then so be it.

She began to slowly open her palm, taking a deep breath with and was about to subdue all those in front of her when all of a sudden, the boy she was meant to take with her jumped in front of the woman, his hands stretched out to his side.

"Okay, I'll go, I'll go. Don't hurt them! Just let them go. You said you'll leave them alone if I come with you, right?"

She slowly brought her palms together again and lay them on her side, slowing calming the wind inside her from attacking the group. She straightened her back and stretched her palm facing upwards towards the lightning scar-ed boy. "I am a girl of her words. Come with me and no harm will ever come to your group."

The boy was clearly trying to see some truth of her words in her eyes and she let him. If their position was reversed, she would have done the exact same thing. All to protect those important to her. Silence reigned over the empty road. Tension was heavy all around her. Finally, the boy probably saw something he thought was good enough in her eyes because he then began to walk over to her. The boy, Ron was still looking at the girl in his lap, seemingly uncaring anymore of his friend. Unfortunately, it appeared that the boy's sister did not share the sentiment and tried to rush to him but the mother stopped her, her pained gaze for all to see. The woman's finger twitched, as if willing herself not to run to the boy she suspected the woman saw as a son.

"Harry no! Come back! Come back to us! Don't go to her! You don't know what she'll do!"

The boy turned back long enough to say, "Don't worry, Gin. I'll be fine. Take care of Hermione and Ron will you?." He turned her back to the girl and slowly took her hand.

"Promise you won't hurt them." The boy stared straight into her eyes, unafraid and for that, she respected him just a little bit more than she already did.

"I give you my word."

She gathered winds around her, strong enough to force the group to close their eyes and swiftly flew into the air with the boy by her side.

* * *

**Well there you go guys! Another chapter done. Sorry it's a bit shorted than usual but I wanted to save Harry and Voldemort's confrontation for the next chapter. Anyway, tell what you liked or didn't like about the chapter in the reviews section below. Now pray for me because I have a driving class that is supposed to occur in another four hours and it's already 2 AM in the morning. **

**Adieu, Lovelies.**

**;D**


	7. We All Need Some Sleep

Mikan looked at the boy beside her who was clutching her hand like it was his lifeline. She wanted to point out to him that doing so would not help him stay above the ground as it was her powers doing that and it was sort of cutting the blood circulation to her fingers but she kept her mouth shut. From the looks of it, the boy was currently marveling over how they were floating and moving above sea level without some sort of spell -that he would know- and for the moment, she was content on letting it be that way. From the way she could understand Voldie's mind, the boy would not be seeing the outside world for a while. If at all while during his captive. Which made her wonder how in the hell did he vanquish the Dark Lord? Her mind instantly wondered to her conversation with Tom prior to her leaving the mansion.

* * *

_"What! You want me to kidnap Harry Potter? Are you nuts, Tom! Or have all the Dark magic finally screwing with your head?" She was just about to turn around and leave the room when she felt a single poke behind her. Judging by the size of the thing poking her and the fact that she heard Tom got up, it was without a doubt a wand. Her hatred for them skyrocketed._

_"What did you just call me? Where did you hear of that filthy name?" With each of his words, a small spark of pain registered itself into her back, originating from the wand poking at her back._

_If there was one thing about the Wizard World that she hated other than wands, it was wizards pointing it at her from her back. "Take that wand off me or I swear to God I will cut off your arm, Voldemort." _

_Silence reigned in the room for a moment. Her heartbeat slowly rose to the occasion and she was sure that everybody in the fifty mile radius could hear it. She wanted to turn around and give Tom the beating of the lifetime, with her_ fist_ (using her powers for reasons like this was not fulfilling enough, as she learned from experience) but she knew the smallest movement will probably be the end of her. She of course could just choke the air out of him but she was sure he was good enough and fast enough to still be shooting curses down her back. Killing him or cutting off his arm despite the warning she gave him was also definitely out of the option because she had no idea where in the hell was her pouch and doing both would make him either dead or spiteful enough to slow the deal they made. She doubted the house elves knew where it was so the only thing to do was wait. _

_Too bad she sucked at waiting._

_"Take your wand off me!" She gathered the winds around her and threw him across the room. She watched Tom hit his back against the wall before sliding down to the floor. Then Tom went and did the unthinkable and quickly got back to his feet. _

_Without magic._

_Muggle-like._

_Kung-fu like._

_"What the hell? Where did you learn to get up like that?" The words just blurted out of her and she was too shocked to be embarrassed about it._

_Tom smirked, the ass, obviously amused by her shock. "An enemy could incapacitate me and my wand could be removed from me. The least possibility when fighting against me but a possibility nonetheless. I would be a fool not to learn ways around it."_

_Her mouth was still hanging down when he said that._

_But all amusement went shooting down in hell when the tension in the room came back tenfold. Tom stalked slowly towards her and when she wanted to up and fly, she found herself unable to move. _

_'Damn it!'_

_Slowly but surely, she was raised a few inches above the ground, just enough for her eyes to meet Tom's when he finally reached her and wrenched her chin in his arm. His amber eyes burned like fire in a dark cave and the sheer intensity of it slowly went its way to her spine, making the hair on her hand stand and her hands sweat with anticipation. "Now tell me where did you learn that name? I cursed it out of my life years ago. How did you know of it?"_

_Suddenly her whole body was filled with the need to hurt, to avenge, to make the other_ suffer._ To her satisfaction, her eyebrow could still move and she quirked one at him, "Everybody knows about you in the future,_ Tom._ Every single one of my generation knew all about your little deep dark secret that you oh so hard to try and hide." She saw his eyes widen upon those words and she bask in the feeling that came from it. "I know that you were bullied Tommy boy. I know about how you lived in an insignificant orphanage filled with muggles you yourself claimed to be filthy. I I know about how your mother seduced a man with potion and how you are actually a half-"_

_"ENOUGH!"_

_Mikan saw Tom breathing heavily and noticed and wasn't shocked that she was doing the same. She couldn't help it. She hated doing those kind of things to people; threatening them with secrets, dangling it in front of their faces, taunting them with it,_ actually liking_ it and most of all, knowing that doing so would bring pain to others. She knew what it felt to have her secrets dangled in front of her. She knew what it felt like when you do everything you can to hide it and somebody still found ways to find it. She knew all the feelings that came with that and it sickened her to use it against someone else. But she had no regrets doing what she did. She did what she did and nothing was going to change that and she knew exactly why. She hated being held against her will. She hated being able to do nothing about it. She hated being useless. But most of all;_

_She hated being attacked with magic._

_"Do not ever speak of it ever again. Is that understood? One more word coming out of that mouth of yours about those things and I will-"_

_"Or what Tom?" She grabbed the hand holding her chin and met his gaze dead straight. "You're going to kill me? Go ahead and try. Show me what you can do. Just don't come crying to me when I lay you down on the ground with blood all over you. Rest assured it will not be mine."_

_Mikan could see the silent war going on in Tom's head and let it go by without a care. She knew that he knew that what she said could be a possibility. Tom was a smart man and a smart man never attacks someone that they knew nothing of. Especially of what they're capable of. Voldemort may have all the power he could wish for but Tom would never attack the unknown. That was his weakness and for now, it was her greatest assets._

_Finally, after a stare of what seemed like forever, she was dropped onto the ground unceremoniously and landed on her butt. She quickly got up again and saw that Tom had turned his back against her. She waited because she knew this, whatever it was, was not over yet. _

_After a few minutes, her patience was rewarded with a simple, "Bring me Harry Potter and do not come back until you do."_

_She wanted to nod, a response ingrained in her whether she liked it or no, but she fought against it and left the room without a single look at her back. Tom could be sad all he wanted and she wouldn't feel a single drop of regret. Still, even though she said that, she still left the room with a heavier heart than when she came in._

* * *

"-we going?"

"What?" She knocked out of her reverie when she saw the boy looking at her. "What did you say?"

The boy looked amused. The small amused smile that he wore kinda reminded her of Natsume when _he_ sees her go into her own world.

_Natsume would have added an eye roll too and call me a baka, _her mind supplied. A heavy feeling set into her chest and she absentmindedly rubbed it.

"I was asking where are we going?"

Mikan nodded to the question and looked past the clouds she had gathered as protection around her for the answer. "Well I can't tell where it is, per say, because I don't even know it myself but by the looks of it, we're about a minute away. Ready to meet the guy that wants to meet you?" She was joking when she said that and was honestly wasn't expecting answer but the boy surprised her when he said,

"As ready as I'll ever be. Who would have thought the epic showdown between me and Voldemort would be like this? Not to feel ungrateful for the lack of death or anything but somehow..."

The boy seemed to have a trouble saying what she knew he wanted to say so she said it for him, "Somehow it's a bit anticlimactic?"

The boy looked surprised at her answer but smiled when she did. "Yeah! I mean, it's weird to want-"

"I know what you mean. Been there done that. But for the record, sometime it's better that way. Less conflict, less drama, more lives saved." _Usually, _her mind added for her.

"Yeah," the boy looked back to his front and now, instead of being in his head, she could see his muscled tensed as if waiting for a battle. She couldn't and honestly _didn't_ want to say anything because there was a possibility he might be right. Tom wanted her to bring him Harry Potter to him but never told her why. True, they had a sort-of-fight before she went off but that wasn't an excuse. If he had wanted to tell her, she had no doubt he would have done so. Maybe he didn't because of what she said? Her chest felt constricted at those thoughts but quickly pushed it away for some other time. Now was not the time to feel guilty for what she did.

The sight of a gigantic mansion in front of her cut off whatever dark thought her mind was about to wonder to and she began to slowly pull herself and the boy back to the ground. She could fell the boy's tension increasing and couldn't help squeezing his hand in hers and smiled when she felt a squeeze in return. In the long run, it would probably be for nothing and she would be setting herself for a minor heartbreak but at the moment, it felt right.

The moment her feet landed on the ground, a house elf popped up five feet from her and it ran towards her. Mikan fully thought it was going run and hit her but thankfully it stopped a few inches before her. She saw the house elf's eyes glanced at her hand that was clutching the boy's and quickly let go of it. The house elf must have pretended not to notice and said,

"Miss Sakura be hurry to the mansion. Master is destroying his room! He is angry and we house elf not know why! You must stop him before his hurt himself!"

Mikan could only gaped at the creature in front of her who was _begging she calm down an angry Dark Lord._

Whom she had just quarreled with _today_.

She sighed herself to her fate -Tom ruining the mansion was not the best thing that should happen for now. "Sure, I'll be there in a sec'." She saw a small movement from the corner of her eyes and added, "Did your Master told you to prepare a room for someone?"

The creature nodded. "Yes. Master informed we house elves to prepare a room for his guest."

"Great. Do you mind asking one of the house elves to take Mr. Harry Potter to the room you've prepared? Don't worry. He's the guest your Master had told you to prepare a room for," she added to assure the slightly frantic house elf in front of her.

The house elf, whatever its name was, still looked unsure about her words. She knew why and added, "Hey if your Master says anything, you have free reign to tell him that I made you bring Mr. Potter to the room."

Finally the house elf nodded it's head and snapped its finger. Another house elf appeared and bowed to her and the boy. "What may Maybe do for you guests?"

"Take Master's guest to his room. The one Maybe and Lilli prepared."

The house elf nodded and took the boy's hand before anybody could say anything, ignoring the protest that the boy was frantically spouting, and they both disappeared with a POP. Mikan turned her attention to the remaining house elf who was now fully frantic-ing.

"Take me to your Master."

* * *

Voldemort placed his hands on one side of his table and swiftly swiped all of it's contents on to the ground. His breathing was heavy and labored and he knew his eyes was growing bright red. His planted his palms on the table and fought furiously with his magic to calm down. He didn't want to, of course not! He wanted to scream, he wanted to rage, he wanted to go and kill every single one of his enemies and torture all of his minions till they scream and cry from the pain he would lay on them. But he had sense enough at the moment to know what a terrible idea that was; to let his magic run loose.

His magic fought against the barrier he was trying to uphold, trying to grant their master's wishes and destroy all that made him mad but he shook himself sane. His magic was most of the time calm yet powerful, now during times like this, it was frantic and powerful and it was liable to destroy his whole mansion and the wards surrounding it. No, there was no need to overreact.

_No need to act like a frantic fool._

His fingers curved inside his palm and turned into a fist. His longs nail dug into his skin and it dug and dug until it broke the first layer of his skin. A blood red trail fell down from the inside of his fist and he bit his lips against the slight pain. He had felt worse before, way worse but he had never felt like this.

He was so angry, so mad, so furious that he just wanted to destroy everything! Everything that was in front of his eyes he wanted to destroy. He even killed one of his most useful house elf when it came to told him of their finished task of tidying up one of the rooms for Harry Potter.

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter meant Mikan.

Mikan Sakura meant the girl that knew about his secret and dared to lay it bare in front of him.

His window glass suddenly shattered, spraying glass dust everywhere. He carelessly and wandlessly cast a shield to avoid getting glass into his mouth, or worse his eyes. He released a tensed breath and shook himself again for a good measure, trying to ignore the cold winter air that was making a home out of his room. He quickly cast a _Reparo _and a slight heating charm and silently watched as the small bits of glass slowly put itself back together after the attack of his magic.

Thinking about the Sakura girl was starting to become his ticking point. Sakura who knew his secret and dared to threaten him-

The sound of the glass shattering knocked him out of his thoughts again and he quickly raised a shield only to realize the shield he had just cast was still in effect.

"Damn it!"

He repaired his window again but this time, he ignored the cold air that had managed to sneak into into his room and went on to undignified-ly throwing himself onto his bed. He silently got under the silk covers and pulled it up onto his neck. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm his raging magic and smirked in satisfaction when it answered to his demands. It seems that his magic had enough of outburst today and was happy to go back to being calm and powerful. He felt himself relaxing from the muscle strain he had stressed upon himself and let himself bask in the rare feeling of calmness that came after being hit by a storm and managing to escape. Except he wasn't hit by a storm. He was hit by one Mikan Sakura.

Now that he was calmer, he could think more clearly about the situation at hand.

In the future, whether he proved to be successful in this war or not, the world must have known who he was. From the way the girl threatened him -his magic buzzed under his skin on that thought- she looked quite convincing on ensuring him that all the world knew his secret in the future. The question was how? After he left Hogwarts, he cut off contact with almost everybody and after realizing what he wanted to do with the world, he had undergo deep Dark Magic and it changed his look quite a bit. Plus he had _changed his name _and had painstakingly made sure everyone who had even the faintest idea of who he was after he became Voldemort to be executed, no exception. So how? How did they know? How did they figure out his past? How did they know of the shameful truth that his mother had fallen to point of using a love potion to seduce that bastard of his father? How did they know that he was actually a filthy half-blood? The son of a woman to weak to grow a pair and a father to ignorant to care.

"How?" slipped out of his mouth. He starred up at the ceiling, looking as if it had all the answers in the world. Before long, his mind slipped further and further away from him till all turned black.

* * *

Mikan was released as soon as she arrived in front of Tom's door by the house elf that had immediately POP-ed away as soon as it could. She didn't know why but the house elf looked like it would pee in its pants just by being in the corridor. She shook the disturbing thought away and took a deep breath. She had prepared for this all the way from that place Diagon Alley till now and she'd be damn if she let her ego or fear get the better of her.

She quietly twisted the door knob open and upon her surprised it opened! A part of her wondered why the paranoid Dark Lord didn't lock it but shrugged it away for another time and slowly rose herself a few inches above the ground in case she needed a quick get away. She let herself in and promptly died at the scene in front of her.

Tom was currently sleeping on his bed, his breath going in and out and his mouth parted slightly, making a soft whooshing sound as he breathed. One of his hands were on his side and under the cover and the other was bend on his stomach above it. His slightly wavy hair splayed themselves across his pillow and his cheek that was slightly leaning towards the right puffed up but still managed to keep him from looking...fat. Most of all, the one that amazed her the most, was the fact that sleeping like that, all calmed and relaxed, reminded her painfully that at the depth of it, no matter what he may say or portray or act all 'holier than thou', _he was still human._ A human that did not deserve anything and everything she might have said.

She recounted back all those words she had spouted at him in anger and felt her chest caving in bit by bit till it hurt so much to breathe. She placed a fist in her mouth to avoid screaming in guilt and frustration and most of all, not to wake Tom from his sleep. Deep in her heart, she wondered with all the war going on, how much did Tom had the chance to actually relax and take a break from all the planning and the scheming and making sure his servants weren't up to any good without her making it all worse? Now, this was her chance to give him that; a small relaxing moment for him to recuperate from her words.

Standing there in her thoughts while watching him sleep, there were whispers that this was the opportune moment to get back the pouch and ran the hell away back to the future. Sure she had the spell that made sure she would never be able to back out of their deal etched into her very soul but there was probably a wizard somewhere in the future that could help out with that, right? Her mind went through every single scenario that was beneficial for her at this moment but for the love of everything, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not only because she felt guilty but something told her that it wasn't time yet. No matter how much she wanted to go to the future back to those she loved, this was not the time and she had always trusted her instinct on everything; she wasn't about to up and abandon right now. She wasn't like that. Not now and strangely, not with the man sleeping like he was having the most peaceful sleep ever.

'Night Tom,' her heart whispered.

With those heavy weights in her mind, she slowly left the room the way she came and quickly flew to her room for a sleep herself. God knew they all needed it.

* * *

_Mikan looked towards the little girl in front of her. Nico. Her little sweet adopted sister. She didn't want to. Of course she didn't! Who in the right mind would purposely break their little sister's arms for anything less than a really, really, good thing! Even then it wasn't right. But she had to do it, she reminded herself. She had to do this otherwise the people in the academy wouldn't believe her when she came to then. They know who her parents were and wouldn't put their money on a girl that had parents like hers and went to the academy willingly. No, she told herself, if she wanted to get in, she would have to make it seemed like she was forced. __Like she was sold off to._

_And what better way than to make that happen that breaking her little sister's arms with a 'freaky and unexplainable' way?_

_She watched as Nico arranged all the pretty little colorful blocks of wood and crouched down beside her. Her heart soared when Nico gave those little adorable smile she always spared for her big, wonderful sister. Too bad after this, she would no longer hold those titles in her little sister's heart anymore._

_Mikan slowly breathed in and out, slowly controlling the air not to do anything but break Nico's arms. Outside of the sphere of her power, she could hear Nico asking what was wrong? What was her sister doing closing her eyes like that? She forced herself not to care, not to listen to that sweet and innocent voice and focused on breaking Nico's arms. In the back of her mind, she could hear Nico whining in pain then escalating to screaming in it. She made herself focused and focused till finally she heard a loud crack._

_'I'm sorry, Nico.'_

_"Mikan what are you doing?!"_

_Mikan let her powers run free at the moment to make the act as real as possible and focused on looking shocked at what she did. When she felt it was good enough, she turned around to face her loving adopted parents and said, "I'm sorry. It wasn't me! It wasn't me!"_

_And what a pretty little liar she turned out to be._

* * *

**Okay guys! Here's a quick chapter of the 7th. A very nice number I must say. Now, considering my McD in is front of me, you guys can forgive me right for rushing it a bit? Joking, joking. But it all seriousness, if you find any mistake, PLEASE let me now. I hate grammatical mistake when reading something and even more so when I'm writing something important to me.**

**Though I'm not too busy to reply to one of my reviewer's review.**

**Dear bumble. bee. kawai, let me just say this;**

**F*** you.i**

**In case you're missing something, I HAVE A LIFE. Though I have finished school, I am currently the only person unlazy enough to do clean up my house and when I say clean I mean, clean, cook, wash, dry and to top it off, I am to unlock a third renovation of a bazaar in Harvest Moon; Grand Bazaar. Not to mention I'm taking my license in two day (Friday in case you couldn't count let alone understand a person's situation) and I have the very chance of failing the last part of that driving test and I will not let that happen because I am my parents FOURTH child in taking a driver's license and God help if i'm the first to fail at that. Not to mention my dad's birthday is tomorrow, my parents anniversary is coming up in 5 days which meant I have those exact days to make a video for them. Be reminded here dear that I have 6 other siblings to coordinate with to make the video. TWO OF THOSE ARE BLOODY OVERSEAS AND RECENTLY MARRIED.**

**So forgive me if I update late or whatever the hell. The fact is I have a life. You?**

**You get this. So shut up, relax and enjoy the chapter I have written for you because I felt insulted by your stupid yet useful comment.**

**OKAY Bye GUYS!**

** TAKE CARE. GOD BLESS YOU ALL.**


	8. First Time For Eveything

**I REALIZED THAT BELATEDLY, I HAVE PROBABLY MADE AN ENEMY OF EVERYBODY WHEN I RANTED OFF IN MY LAST CHAPTER ABOUT A CERTAIN REVIEW.**

**I'm not going to say I'm sorry because let's face it, would you? But still, it does bring the issue of controlling my anger better up again. Oh well. Such is life.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mikan woke up that day to a cold sweat.

She forced her eyes to open and nearly threw up against the slight ray of light peeking through her curtains. She forced herself again to open her eyes and slowly gathered some wind around her to lift her from the ground because she did not want to make the pounding headache in her head to get any worse by the trip to the toilet when suddenly, she felt the wind doing no such thing. She tried again, rationalizing that it was probably the headache yet the same thing happened. Her lower body was still glued to her bed and it didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon.

All of a sudden, her body was wracked with pain and it was all she could do not to throw up blood but instead cough them from her lung. Her eyes went wide from the blood stain on her palm and her mind quickly shift into gear despite the instant headache that came with it. She silently counted in her head and shook her head in disbelief. She counted again, this time with her trembling fingers and still the result showed the same thing.

Today was the tenth day since she arrived in this world.

Approximately one month since her-

She suddenly coughed again and this time, the blood that came out was more than the last time and God help her, it was darker.

"Anybody! Anybody!"

Mikan pushed her body from the bed and managed to fell down on the ground. A soft 'POP' resounded in the room and the noise, though quiet, sounded like a bomb had exploded beside her. A pair of elven feet appeared in front of her and though it was blurry, she could tell that it was a house-elf's. She tried to extend her hand towards the creature, desprate for some attention when she felt herself being lifted onto the bed. The house elf's worries could be felt from a miles away but she couldn't hear any of them. Her vision became hazier and her breathing became labored enough to have her feel like a chore when breathing. She knew her time was almost up. She had to hurry. She had to warn them-

"Tell...everyone...to go...and leave me...for a few days..." She quickly gasped some air and furiously ignore her powers building up inside of her, "Nobody...is...to...see me...or else...they'll get...hurt..."Her words began to drown in her head and she fought against the darkness that was threatening to swept her away. "Tell...your master...to not...-"

The power within her broke against their cage and unleashed upon her surrounding. She felt her nerves being burned from the intensity of it, her bloods boiling from the heat that licked her skin like fire would and her skin being roasted against an open fire. Her head was screaming for her to make the pounding in it stop! To make it all stop and her powers went with it without waiting for her command like any other time. She clutched a handful of her hair and pulled them down in furious agony.

It hurt! It hurt so much that her fingers began scratching against her skin to make it go away. The scratching made the pain even worse but she had to do it! It had to go away! It had to! It hurt! It hurt so much! It felt like she was being pulled in all direction but her muscles are fighting against it and at the same time, somebody was dragging her body against roasted sand and it grazed her inside like knife. It felt like someone purposely took the hottest blade in the world, dipped it in salt and seared her skin with it and did the same with every part of her. It felt like torture and it _was_ torture. She wanted to cry! She wanted to laugh! She wanted to scream! She wanted to scream, scream, SCREAM!

Reason escaped her as she tried to rein in the outburst of her power, trying to cage it again but it only made the pain worse so she stopped trying after a while. The _thing_ beneath her skin felt like hot coals to her sensitized skin and her power rushed to her aid by destroying what was hurting her. It was maddening! At this point, to not use her power would feel like searing her skin but to use it was to feel like being shoved into a bucket of hot coals. It was slowly driving her insane and she thought it was only a matter of time before her mind gave in to her desire and let it be free.

Still, she had enough of her to realize that doing so would kill her and others around her so she dragged herself onto the floor and writhed in pain on top of it. Her body was constantly wracked with sudden jolt of electricity and her hand began grabbing anything, just anything to make the pain go away. She let her voice out in a scream, not caring what her throat must felt like and kept screaming and screaming. Even when her hands had stopped moving, her throat was still letting out a whine because it was too weak to do anything but that.

She didn't how long she stayed in that position nor what happened after that. All that she knew was that at the end of her attack, when most of her mind was beginning to return to her and the pain was _slowly_ beginning to ebb away, she noticed a blurry pale thing coming up to her. Before she could kill him with her wind or try to run away, the world began to sway at its feet. The temptation to fall asleep was too great to be ignored and it soon claimed her as it's servant.

* * *

_"Natsume!"_

_The lone figure under the sakura tree turned to her. He held a small manga in his hand but closed it when he saw her. She could see that she was getting near to him and it made her happy! Really, really happy! Natsume was an important person to her and there he was waiting for her like always, just like the day they met, they day the became friends, the day of her twelfth birthday, the day of his thirteenth birthday and finally, the day they got together. _

_She ran and ran till she was right in front of him and promptly hugged him for all he was worth.__"Natsume! Natsume!"_

_Natsume hugged her back briefly but quickly let her go after a few seconds. She hid a small smile when she noticed the slightly pink stain on his cheek and chose to ignore it for the sake of her boyfriend's dignity. Natsume pocketed the manga and took her hand from her. He pulled her down to sit with him on the ground before saying, "What is it?" He wore a small smile, too small to be noticed by nosy people spying on them but not small enough that she couldn't see it. That was okay, she thought. She was the only special one enough to see his smile._

_Only her._

_"Natsume! Look what I got from the outside world, Natsume!" She took a small maple leaves from her pocket that she managed to freeze it with one of her alice stones. She laid it out on her palm and let Natsume took one of the two. She smiled softly looking at the serene look on his face. _

_"It's beautiful."_

_It truly was. The orange color of the leaved shone brightly against the sunset's light coming from the sky. It's silhouette left an imprint in her mind that she knew she would never forget for that moment, the look on Natsume's face holding the flower like that like it was the most precious thing in the world made her feel nice and warm inside. Looking at it made her feel like she was normal, like any normal girl her age would be seeing her boyfriend like that. Of course that could never be true; girls her age don't spy or kill, or torture or interrogate. Girls her age would wear pretty dresses and blouses and go shopping with her friends. Her only friend was herself._

_"How was the mission?" Natsume was still looking at the maple leaf and even though she couldn't see it, she knew without a shadow of doubt that Natsume was having kittens when she was away. After all, it's not everyday a lone agent it send to destroy an entire building of her enemies. _

_Still, Mikan smiled to the worry and said, "It was okay. I didn't leave any trace and Persona didn't give me my welcoming present so I guess I did good. Yours?" Natsume had been sent to a similar suicide mission but this time to infiltrate a security building and to gather any usable data against their enemies. _

_"It was fine. I get to have some outside-world-ice cream on the way there. I told them it was to blend it with the crowd on my way there. I didn't know if they believed me but I don't care. I got what they wanted and that's it."_

_"That nice."_

_For a few minutes, they spent sitting there under the sakura tree, basking in the rare moments of peace and silence that they never get to have anymore these days. Mostly it was because of school and missions but still, times like these were too rare now for them to be taken lightly. It was the time to rest, time to ponder, time to escape the life of assassins and murderers. A time of just...peace. It gave them the necessary rest they needed for they soul. Not that Natsume would ever admit_ that,_ she silently thought to her self amusedly._

_"So Natsume, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked, having enough of silence and wanting to hear something again. Too much silence can be bad too. It makes you remember all sorts of things._

_Natsume shrugged and some of his dark raven locks feel on his eyes. His shoulder began to tensed with stress and she could see the haunted look in his eyes grew stronger and stronger till it enveloped his self. "My father is requesting I see him for dinner this week. More like demanding actually. He says all the missions I've been having was making him worry about me, if he even knew such a thing. Not to mention, Persona and that Luna bitch is 'insisting' that I show myself to our regular dinner so now if I don't show up, I'm done for."_

_The atmosphere around them turned sour, as if tainted by the memories of the past. Natsume dropped the maple leaf back onto her palm and she carefully deposited it back to her pocket, careful not to overly crease them inside her chest pockets. Anything from the outside world was precious to her; even a simple maple leaf. Sighing softly, she laid a hand on Natsume's shoulder and gave him a one hand hug. "It's okay, Natsume. I'll be there for you always, remember?"_

_She shone him a wide, bright smile and was genuinely happy to see the tension lift itself off his shoulder. "Don't worry, Natsume. I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, you're a middle schooler now. Maybe it won't be as bad now that you're all grown up. But if that's not enough, just know that I'll be there for you in spirits!" She slapped his shoulder with her opened palm and drew it back to her side. She began to look around the ground, silently giving her support while enjoying the view of the grass swaying beneath her feet from the wind blows. Suddenly, she felt a creeping sensation up her spine and turned around to see a hesitant glint in Natsume's eyes._

_Realization of the situation began to dawn on her and her heart thumped so loud against her chest, she was surprise it hadn't jumped out yet or that Natsume hadn't commented on it. __This was it, the voice in her head said. This was the time._

_Natsume knocked her out of her reverie by squeezing her hand that was in his. He turned his red eyes at her and it was all she could do not to run away and begged for his forgiveness for what she was doing. Instead, she didn't hold back the genuine anticipation bubbling in her stomach over what she knew he was going to say. Yes, this was it. All of her hard work came down to this._

_"Will you go to my family dinner with me?"_

_"Yes." The answer came out smoothly, like she had practiced it all along._

_Phase two; Complete._

* * *

"..up, child. Wake up, you foolish child..."

Who were saying that? And why were they saying that? Didn't they know that she was trying to get some rest? She was trying to escape reality here and hopefully just die like she had always wanted to. Why were they stopping her? She was nothing but a murderer, a person who would use the heart of the boy who loves her so much for her own goal, a person who deceit those that were important to her. She was a freak, an abomination to all. If they wake her up, she was just going to ruin things more for her own personal vendetta and would hurt the people she loved even more. She didn't want to do that; she really didn't. All she wanted to do was just sleep.

"Foolish child. Wake up this second or I will personally curse you with a Crucio."

The word Crucio rang in her head. At first it was just a slight 'Ding' in her head but the word spun around her head persistently till one of her memories of her favourite History class popped up.

_'Crucio; a curse used widely among Voldemort's army during the Wizard's War. It causes intense pain inside the victim's body, the pain being similar to being fried from the inside (Witness have demonstrated tolerance to this curse no more than two minutes and fourty six seconds before going mad). It is one of the Three Unforgivables and the use of it is sufficient for a life sentence at the Wizarding prison; Azkaban.'_

Azkaban...She had seen pictures of it. It was a butt ugly place and no where that she would even think of stepping her foot in unless it was a matter of life and death. It was guarded by Dementors, a creature that she had the misfortune of being used on. It all started on a very shitty day. Mikan had the bad luck of coming back from a mission _seven freaking minutes_ late because some bastard she had killed had deigned it funny to give her an-almost-third-degree-brun on her leg. Persona and some wizards that was _supposedly_ visiting the stinking hellhole shit with their Minister (and some Dementors as a bodyguard for their oh so helpless Minister of Magic) was then 'chatting' in Persona's office. That f***** up bastard then thought it was _appropriate_ to teach her a lesson the wizard way for interrupting their conversation when she was just following orders which was to report to him _as soon as possible. _How convenient it was that the wizards were supposed to come the week after that yet came a week early. More specifically the day of her arrival; mere minutes before she came in the door to Persona's office.

The worst part of it wasn't actually the 'all my happiness is sucked out' by the Dementors (though she was lying if she said it wasn't traumatic the first time and the subsequent times). No, it was the fact that from that day on, Persona had managed to gain permission to bloody **_keep_** the Dementor for 'further signs of friendship with the two power house' because _clearly_ keeping a psychotic magical being in a school filled with Alices' was the trick to do it. From that day on, everytime she messed something up or botched a mission, she was either literally shocked to oblivion or tortured in the White Chamber or being sent to the Dementor.

And the kicker? She was the only student that ever received the last punishment.

Memories of being with the foul creature began seeping into her mind and she quickly opened her eyes to distract herself from the thought. Truth be told, she preferred closing her eyes again after opening them. The first thing she noticed was the darkness of her room, only slightly lighted by a candle at her bedside table. She was sorely thankful for it because now that she was not musing over the past, she could now feel the pounding headache her brain was submitted under. It didn't help at all with the fact that she had the Dark Lord nose to nose to her but couldn't move a finger.

Silence erupted between the two and it took all of their concentration not to blink. She felt him trying to gauge her reaction from him being so near to her when he had probably guessed she hates it. Sadistic Dark Lords and their sadistic humor. To hell if she would give him such a thing.

Finally, Mikan thought she had enough of this. "Dear Dark Lord, kindly remove your presence from my proximity."

The insufferable Dark Lord raised his eyebrows and put on a smirk rivaling that of Natsume. "And what shall I get if were to do no such a thing?"

The Dark Lord's look didn't change one bit and little by little, though she was loathe to admit it, it was slowly trying her stomach into knots. Another silence erupted between the two but now it was more of a silent battle of wills than actual silence. Their eyes locked onto each other and both were stubbornly refusing to back down. She could practically see the jolt of electricity between them but chose to ignore it. Her eyes were becoming slightly wetter as the battle went on and her never ending headache was becoming worse (with the way it was, she was surprised it could get worse). Hence she was sorely tempted to just call it quits and deny her pride of upping the famed Dark Lord if it wasn't for the fact that she could see the tension in his eyes. She almost snorted at the sight of it. Tough Dark Lord, ey?

So deep in her concentration, the sound of a house elf POP-ing into the room shocked her so bad that her brain failed her and she bolted right up from her laid-down position on the bed. Which she knew Tom didn't foresee. Which had her stilled in place and Tom's eye widen to the size of saucers. Which made it all worse and made the silence in the room deafening. Which made the house elf dropped the tray of whatever was on it.

Because she had just managed to do what no one else was abled to do.

What no one else _dared_ to do.

What not else **_wished_** to do.

Why, she kissed him of course.

Thus she was surprised the following words managed to come out of her mouth after she had regained enough sense to pull away. "You get that."

The look on Tom's face was positively funny. And murderous.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS. THERE YOU HAVE IT. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED BECAUSE AFTER THIS IS WHEN THE STORY REALLY BEGINS BECAUSE NOW HARRY IS DEFINITIVELY IN IT. **

**Definitively...such a big word, don't you think so?**


	9. Tick Tock, Here I Come

**WARNING. THERE IS A TORTURE SCENE HERE SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Dumbledore was positive that the world was out to get him.

It had just been notified by Molly that his precious psedo-grandson had been kidnapped _right in front of her eye_ in the middle of Diagon Alley. Where there were at least three other witches and wizard to prevent that and yet somehow, by some evil curse, a little girl barely of age apparently managed to take Harry away from them. It wasn't kidnap, per say, because his dear Grandson had gone out of his own will but still, he was, effectively, now in the hands of the most dangerous man in the world; Voldemort!

His room that had been turned upside down by this revelation was vibrating again with his powers so close to the surface at the moment. It took all the patience and decades of practice to reign in back his magic before it could destroy more than just his books and trinkets. His placed a single hand over his eyes and took a seat on his chair with a deep, low sigh.

How? How did it all go so wrong? He had been working through a careful and detailed plan of making sure Harry received all that was needed for the upcoming war in the upcoming years by sharing Pensieves of the few memories he had gathered over the years about Voldemort. From there, after he dies, Harry would be on the road finding the Horcrux and the Weasley boy would leave the group, naturally, and they would all go back to traveling again as bosom friends and in the end, after a series of dedicated plans, Harry would offer himself to Voldemort during the inevitable War and the Horcrux in him would die and so would he. Then Voldemort would die from the rebound of the curse but this time, there would be no more Horcrux and he would die a semi-normal death (he found it hard to imagine that Voldemort will die the normal way after the way he treated his soul). But now, with the recent news, it was all going to be shot down the drain because the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't even sure to be alive still.

The anger inside him was bubbling again and he closed his eyes tight and spent a few minutes regaining back control on his Occlumency shield and calming down his magic from unleashing itself, again, to the world. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't shock to find his hand white from clutching on the hands of his chair so tight. He slowly flexed the muscles and tiredly laid back down against his chair.

How did he not see this? For years he had spent plans after plans on making sure that the caring and protectiveness and hero-complex side of Harry grew nicely enough so that he would sacrifice himself for the sake of his friends and 'family' during the upcoming Great War as per the Kill Voldemort plan went but he never expected a situation to force Harry to do such a thing would come so early! He had counted on the Weasley matriarch to keep him safe -he had seen how deadly Molly could be with a wand or a wooden spoon- and thought a trip to Diagon Alley, despite in war, wouldn't be such a bad idea considering that Voldemort was only gaining back the army he had lost sixteen years ago. But clearly he was not -at least not just that- and that immediately changes most of the plan he had been making for so long.

Another thing that was making him so angry and as the youngster says, pissed off, was the fact that he had no idea who the girl even was! From Molly's memories, she was obviously an Asian, possibly around the age of fifteen to eighteen and was definitely not wearing the native wizard wear. It was still a uniform of some sort thus made her a student in a possible Asian muggle school or an Asian country. But none of those factors changed the fact that she spoke perfect English, did not have a wand or any type of magical medium and had somehow subdued the Granger girl without even laying a single hand on her!

And there was one more thing that irked him; she looked _familiar_ and even with his near perfect memory, he could not recall where he had seen her before.

* * *

Quiet tension sizzled in the small room fit for two. Harry's magic was getting agitated about the lack of use since his wand had been taken away from him and his magic was demanding to be let out. It was starting to get annoying and he was pacing around the white painted room in a futile effort to calm down. His nerves were going haywire and it was all he could do not to scream in frustration. Not to mention, the Asian girl called Voldemort by his other name; Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Where had she heard that name? As far as he knew, he didn't think Voldemort would have let anybody hear that name or know it. Even to him, it sounded...muggle-ish. Was she a clairvoyance? A seer? (An image of the girl acting like Trelawney quickly gave him the shudders). A special spell, perhaps?

But he saw that she didn't have a wand and he was almost certain that she was not a witch because of the lack of said wand when she attacked Hermione. But a small voice quickly niggled at the back of his head, eerily sounding so much like his pseudo-sister. Don't wandless magic exist? Magic that needed no wand or any other medium? He had seen plenty of time when Dumbledore would do things that required no wand whatsoever with just a simple flick of his hands. He had also seen some of the others doing the same for small reasons like gathering homework from students' desks and such. The girl was acting the same way but somehow it felt...different. When she subdued Hermione, it felt like there was a certain type of foreign magic flowing around the area around Hermione but to him, it didn't feel right. It felt cold, unknown and dangerous.

And thus the thought brought him to his original questions that had been banging in his head since the day she entered his dreams. What was she? What was she doing here? Where did she hear the real name of Voldemort when she didn't look at all from the country? And why, when she called Voldemort Tom, it sounded so casual like it had been rolling of her tongues for years? Almost friend-like as if they had been friends for decades. The thought of Voldemort having friends suddenly gave his stomach a ring-around-the-roses kind of feeling. The idea of an evil man who had killed his parents, ordered the torture of Neville's parents and the death of hundred more, having a friend gave him the feeling of flying and falling and climbing at the same time. It turned him breathless and he was annoyed to find himself so.

Still, it didn't matter did it? In the end, it doesn't matter who the Asian girl was because he had a prophecy to fulfill. He _had_ to kill Voldemort. He had to kill the man who had murdered and endangered the lives of thousands of men. He had to avenge all those that were hurt or died by the hands of the Dark Wizard. He had to make sure that the threat that was endangering the lives of his friends and pseudo-family be put down as swiftly and bloodless as possible. It was his duty. It was his _destiny_. Yet, even though he thought so, he still couldn't shake off the look of concern the Asian girl had for Voldemort or the way she calls him.

* * *

There were nowhere she could run from him.

'Oh yes', he thought to himself. He had seen her drop into the filthy half-blood 'house'. He saw how the Dark Lord chocked her and raised her up in the air and delved into her mind. Yes, he saw them all and as he looked at the bloodied house-elf at his side, he wished he could do it all over again but this time, to the man who had managed to hurt his love the way he had. And not to mention, he succeeded in enslaving her to him with the most disgusting way possible, making her unable to escape from his disgusting hands for eternity. And that irked him more than anything could.

His sweet little Mikan. How he love her so much. He had always watched her from afar, sometimes alone under the blasted sakura tree, sometime with that stupid Hyuuga boy and that bratty Imai. They were all filth to her, infecting her with diseases and all the filthy thing humans always carries with them. How could she not see that? How could she not see that as the years went by, she was slowly becoming one of them? It was disheartening to see it and he had tried to cleanse her. Oh yes, he did. He had make friends with the Wizarding World and managed to manipulate the stupid Minister of Magic to relinquish his hold on one of the Dark creatures that he was so sure could cleanse his love from the bad things in the world. But it didn't matter did it? No, he was so shocked when those two bratty boys came to see him and told him that his love had gone missing.

Missing? Where had she gone? How did she escape from his sight? He was only away for a while. He had to go and fulfill his duty. Didn't she understand that? Why did she leave then? Why did she leave him behind to suffer the fate of being under the control of that stupid prison? Why? Why? Why? He was maddened with grief that he almost killed the two boys when all of a sudden, one of them who had the Alice of Tracking, said that she was not in his current time. Rather, she had gone back in time to the Great Wizard Ages. He was so elated by that news that he only left the boys on the ground, clutching their heads as he went out to see the Time Traveler teacher and demanded he take him to the Great Wizard Age. He had made sure the idiot sent him at the right time when his love had fallen into. And he was so happy. He was so happy that he was going to see her again and bring her back to their world, to the prison that they were supposed to share _together_.

But then he found out that she had fallen into the hands of the Dark Lord, Voldemort and the wards around the house was so strong he couldn't even begin to try and find where does the ward starts and end. He had tried for days and days to get into the mansion but his effort were futile and he was so close to unleashing his Alice when all of a sudden he saw a house-elf cleaning the yard behind the mansion and was coincidentally in front of his eye. The house-elf, probably a new one, stepped slowly outside the ward after he pretended to be injured to capture it's attention and then everything went alright again. He captured the house-elf into his hands and using the power of Mind Reading from one of the alice stones his love had gathered for him, he searched for clues of his love and found them! He found them! The happy feeling in his chest came back again and this time, stronger than ever.

Until he found out about the agreement between her and the Dark Lord.

He suddenly found himself so angry, so frustrated, so disappointed that he didn't notice the house-elf was starting to thrash around in his hands and was about to scream too. Thankfully, he managed to cover his hands on it's mouth and dragged it away from the mansion. He took it to a nearby forest near the mansion and smiled and said, "I need an outlet for my anger. Come and be that outlet."

-**TORTURE SCENE STARTS-**

He tortured the house-elf for hours, slowly putting his curse directly into it's head where he knew it would feel like burning and then dragged the curse out again ever so gently -which was surprisingly even more painful than putting it in- and went on to doing it hours and hours. The house elf must have screamed his throat hoarse because his ears were ringing a little and to avoid anybody finding out their little secret, he dug his finger into it's throat and dragged the vocal cord out slowly because he wanted it to hurt like he was hurting by the betrayal of his love. He then quickly sent more curse in the wound to fester before healing it with one of the many Healing Alice stones he kept near him. He kept his anger on and on by reading the memories in the house-elf's head over and over again till he was satisfied and, just to end it all in one go, he slammed his sharp nail into the house-elf's stomach and yanked everything inside it out. The blood splattered across his face and instead of screaming in frustration, he just scowled at the bloodied figure. He brought his bloodied hands in front of his face and slowly licked all the blood away. He then remembered he hadn't fed in a while and since the creature's blood wasn't as bad as some of the others he had, he greedily drank all of its bloody from the huge wound on it's stomach and drank and drank until he was so full it felt weird to move.

-**TORTURE SCENE ENDS-**

A few minutes or hours passed and the sky was beginning to darken. He wiped his hands on the creature's filthy shirt and was happy to find that his mood had settled now, all thanks to the little house elf that had so graciously _begged_ him to let it be his anger outlet. As he looked down as the creature's blood filled eye that had opened so big it looked unusually fascinating, he gently laid down on it's side and wiped the blood off it's face. Mikan's image suddenly appeared, replacing the creature and he cooed and gently lay his hands on her face. He missed doing that to her. He missed wiping her beautiful hair away from her face. He missed all of those and he wanted them back. He wanted his love back.

Why? Why did she leave him? Didn't she realize that now he has to kill the Dark Lord that had dared laid claim on what eventually was not his?

He had to get her back. He had to. He loves her too much not to. But he didn't have the power to break the wards around the mansion. Even with the almost thirty stones with him, not a single one of them breaks down wards. Instead, now he had to get himself allied to those who _can_. But who? Who could do that? As far as he knew, ward breakers were just as rare as it was now than it would be in the future. It was too dangerous of an occupation because of the large quantity of magic needed to break wards and not many wizards or witches have that.

But wait, there was one.

Albus Dumbledore.

'Oh yes', he said to himself. He looked down at the illusion of his love and smiled again. It was an illusion but he didn't care. For now, it would do. For now, it would be enough.

"Yes, my little love. We'll meet again. Just wait, okay?"

* * *

**Wow that was some intense shit. Oh well, for those of you who have an interestingly high overactive imagination and managed to picture the scene really well, I want to say I'm sorry but I'm not. That scene was needed because it shows just how far psychotic stalkers can be. Anyway, since I will be starting university in less than two weeks, updates will be slow because my mother apparently, expect a 3.8 GPA from me for every semester.**

**:/**

**Yeah, that's about right.**


End file.
